Beneath the Threads
by LovelyCosmos
Summary: Alternate Scenario: Chrom & Robin have a secret relationship during war with Plegia. Robin becomes pregnant, causing her and Chrom to plan a way to keep the news secret as the war continues. Emmeryn's sacrifice causes a morale increase within Gangrel's closest circle of servants. Robin is captured by Gangrel & Aversa, who plan to use her as a way to get the Fire Emblem from Chrom.
1. I

**Beneath the Threads**

 **I.**

It had all happened so fast.

A step forward, a trickle of time, a scream, and a thousand hearts shattering. Then it was over.

Chrom ran fast, his heart a shallow pit of panic in a body that couldn't keep up with gravity. He knew deep down there was no catching her, it wasn't possible for her to fall into his arms unscathed. That didn't stop him from trying, the sound of his sister's sobs from behind the ruined columns of a desolate desert town. Emmeryn was his light, his mentor, his guidance, his family.

Now she was gone. He was leader of Ylisse. It had only taken a few seconds to turn the tide.

Now they were escaping. Basilio and Flavia, the Khans of Ferox, dragged him away from the battlefield. In his rage, Chrom wanted to rip the world in two. In the reality outside of vengeance, it would only accrue more losses for Ferox and Ylisse, and worsen their chances in the war. The Khans knew this. Ylisse's tactician, Robin, also knew this. When Chrom was fuming in the aftermath, one long stare from her and a pinch on the arm from Flavia got him away from it all.

Now they were on the escape route. Chrom and his army had fought through the Plegians in the rain and ran through the muddied path back to the Halidom of Ylisse. Chrom and Robin sat in a hooded carriage with Basilio and Flavia as they rode on.

Robin glanced over at Chrom several times every few minutes. She wanted desperately to hold his hand, kiss him, hold him, anything to to console the inconsolable hurt within him. She couldn't. Their love was a secret, a simple proclamation alone in the strategy tent one night a few moons prior. They had promised to keep their feelings quiet until after the war. _The Captain and his tactician, it just wouldn't be right,_ she remembered saying. _Our duties are to the people and the militia first, not ourselves. After the war…_

What did _after the war_ mean now? When would the war end?

How could she have told Chrom those things? How could she deny him marriage? She really didn't deny him, per say, but she denied the timing. Perhaps if they had gotten married when he asked, Emmeryn could've attended. Perhaps the mess she was in wouldn't exist.

The nausea in her stomach took hold of her attention. She prayed she wouldn't need to vomit, to open the cloth and lean out the back of a moving carriage in front of leaders from two nations. One was her lover, but that didn't matter to her diplomatic side.

She wanted to ask what time they presumed it was, but dared not break the mournful silence to ask such a frivolous question. There were only two blankets on the carriage, so Chrom and Basilio volunteered to sit cold in their soaked clothing. Out of the corner of her eye, Robin watched droplets of the rain drip down Chrom's bare arm, the subtle markers of goosebumps on his forearm. She tugged the blanket close to her chest. She wished she could share with him, but there wasn't enough cloth. Robin inhaled, trying to breathe slowly. Every bump in the road lurched her stomach. There was no question now: she _was_ going to vomit. The real question was _when._

Robin managed to quell her insides until they reached camp. Flavia and Basilio bid farewell after climbing down the carriage stairs, saying they needed to meet with the Ferox leaders to check on their armies. Chrom made his way to his tent, Robin at his side. They said nothing. Once she saw the women's wash tent, the toiling in her stomach rose to her throat. Her heart thumped as she bolted to the left and threw open the flap to the tent. She found the nearest empty bucket and keeled over. Her stomach lurched, and all the stress from the day was released. Her outburst was more intense than usual. She thanked the Gods the tent was empty.

Her breathing labored as she fell back onto the ground. She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face as a flashback from the week before came into her mind.

Maribelle stood in front of Robin, who was sitting with her ankles crossed on the cot. Robin had had a consistent nausea for the past few days, accompanied by a splitting headache. Fatigue was starting to settle in her bones, a type of exhaustion that she had never felt before since becoming Ylisse's tactician. It wasn't in her eyes and her mind, something that she used to, but rather, in her legs and the pit of her stomach. She was always hungry, but didn't want to eat out of fear of vomiting. She decided to consult Maribelle for a healer's opinion.

"Robin, how many times have you vomited?" Maribelle asked, her brows furrowed. Her healing staff rested in between her crossed arms.

"Once a night for the past three nights," Robin said. "It's usually after my nightly meetings, perhaps a little after midnight."

"Hmmmm…." Maribella tapped her foot. "Have you been eating the same meal these three nights?"

"No. I've eaten something different every night."

"Perhaps it's stress. Have you been overworking yourself?"

"Yes, a little more than usual. But could stress really cause this sickly feeling?"

"It's possible. Stress may be a contributor, but perhaps it's not the whole story."

"What else could it be?"

"I'm not sure. You've got me stumped, Robin." Maribelle sighed, an empathetic look on her worried face. "You're worrying me half to death, darling! I don't trust those Plegians."

Robin's heart jumped into her throat. "W-What are you thinking?"

"While it's possible they could be messing with your food with a spy or some sort, I don't think that's the most likely scenario. But I can't think of anything else."

"I find it odd that it occurs about the same time every night. I wake with headaches and nausea. I feel quite hungry, but I don't like to eat much out of fear of getting sick somewhere important."

Maribelle twirled one of her blonde locks of hair. She sighed. "There's one thing that matches those symptoms...but it can't be the answer."

"What?"

"Pregnancy. In some cases, women get night sickness instead of morning sickness. But that can't be it, you're not seeing anyone."

Robin squeezed the ends of the cot until her hands turned red. She swallowed, pain bolting down her back. Maribelle didn't know about her relationship with Chrom. No one did. That didn't stop the captain and the tactician from confiding in each other as lovers. _As long as no one knows, what would it harm?_ they rationalised together one night. A night a few weeks after the assassination attempt against Emmeryn, they slept in the same bed for the first time. The night after that, they took their intimacy further. _I love you, Robin,_ Chrom said after it was over. _You keep me going through the madness. Thank you for sharing this moment with me._

It was twice. _Twice._ Once was pushing their luck. Perhaps twice was the clencher. That was six weeks ago. After the second time, they promised to wait until their marriage, it was currently too risky to frequent each other. They returned to a mostly platonic facade, other than a kiss on the cheek or a short hand-holding moment when they were alone. Despite the secrets, Chrom always made sure to whisper a simple and sweet _I love you_ at the end of their nightly strategic meetings.

Robin stared with wide eyes at the cloth of the tent. Maribelle stared back at her, her hands clutching her staff.

"Robin? Robin?! What's wrong?" she said frantically. She rushed forward and cupped Robin's cheek.

Robin looked at her. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip until it bled. She put her hand over Maribelle's on her cheek.

"P-Promise m-me…" she stammered through her tears. "Y-You can keep a secret."

"I promise!" Maribelle nodded. "Just tell me so I can help you. You mean so much to me, Robin. You and Chrom saved my life."

The mention of Chrom's name caused Robin to break out into to sob. She buried her head into the crook of Maribelle's neck. A few minutes passed until she gathered her composure again. She leaned back, brushing a piece of hair that had stuck to her face away from her eye. Maribelle held her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Please, tell me, Robin. I'm going mad with worry," she begged.

"It all makes sense now. The nausea, the sickness, the hunger, the headaches. I-I…" Robin closed her eyes to hold back tears. "I missed my time of the month a few weeks ago. I thought it was stress...everything has been so chaotic and hectic that I'm strained thin with being tactician. I never stopped to think...I could- _be with child."_

When Robin opened her eyes again, a look of pure shock was plastered over Maribelle's face. Her lips were slightly parted as if she wasn't processing what was said fully.

"Robin, darling, it's not like the Plegian's can place a curse on you that... _makes_ you with child. You're stressed, that's the answer. The other things are their doing!" Maribelle said.

"No, Maribelle, think logically," Robin responded. "I'm likely pregnant. That makes the most sense."

"But you're not seeing any-"

"I am."

"Who?" Maribelle whispered. "Who's the father, then?"

Robin's breathed hitched. "Pr-Promise me you won't-"

"I won't say a word," she insisted. "I promise."

"Chrom."

Maribelle leaned back, her eyes reflecting a myriad of emotions. Robin panicked and jumped off the cot. She headed toward the door.

"Um...Thank you, Maribelle, for your help. I-I'll see you later," Robin opened the tent flap and left, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This fanfiction was a thought-experiment I had while playing the game. I was curious to write it out, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it. This is the first sort of alternate scenario type fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. I write fanfiction, but not often, and this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. I edit my own work, so it's inevitable that I miss a few typos here and there. No matter how hard I try, it always happens. I hope that's okay! Please feel free to let me know what you think as you read through! I greatly appreciate feedback and support of my work, it means a lot to me. :)

Thank you!

-LovelyCosmos


	2. II

**Beneath the Threads**

 **II.**

Robin came out of her flashback. That had been a week prior. Maribelle had kept her secret, but every time they passed each other, she had a worried, empathetic look in her eyes. On the battlefield, she was always near, her staff and axe ready. Chrom was always by Robin's side. They worked well together on all fronts, leading the army forward. He had no idea. She didn't know how to break it to him, it was a complicated matter in a conundrum of chaos. It had been the midst of Emmeryn's kidnapping. Now she was gone. She couldn't say something to him today. Not after all they had been through. But, with each passing week, it would be harder to hide, that she knew. The night she had found out, she calculated her progress, predicting when she might give birth. Now she was almost in her eighth week. She couldn't stall for much longer.

The flap of the tent opened. Chrom stood in the doorway. Robin looked up, her eyes red and exhausted. He walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. His eyes were hardened, but there was a soft touch in the hand that touched her cheek.

"I'm just overwhelmed…" Robin said. "I-I'm sorry, Chrom. It's my-"

"No," Chrom interjected. "It's not your fault. Don't you ever think that is was. You gave us a fighting chance to get to her. I thank you for your dedication."

"I'm sure you'll hate me in due time." Robin glanced to her stomach, but Chrom didn't notice.

"Why would you say that, Robin?" Chrom furrowed his brows. "You know I love you."

"I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight."

"Come back to my tent and spend the night with me."

Robin nodded and Chrom helped her stand. They went in his tent, where they sat on the bed together side by side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on hers. It was calming, until Robin remembered there was a third party accompanying them he wasn't aware of. Her heart pounded.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Chrom asked, his fingers rubbing her arm. "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm just...overwhelmed," she said. She sighed and held his free hand.

"Am I working you too hard? If I am, just say so."

"I-I'm alright."

"Don't say that. I've heard you getting ill during the night on multiple occasions."

Robin bit her lip. Some nights when she was rushing to relieve her stomach, she forgot Chrom's tent was right beside hers. Cloth was thin when it came to sound. _Very thin._

"It-It's…"

"Robin, you're wellbeing comes first. Perhaps you can just strategize for a little while and stay off the battlefield. I can't risk your health. We need your brain more than your fighting ability. We can find someone to take your place in the fight for a little while."

"That would be nice…"

"Alright. I'll have it arranged…" Chrom paused. " _I love you."_

"I-I love you, Chrom," Robin choked on her words. "I'm sorry."

"I told you it's not your fault."

"No-No...it's not about that."

"What is it about, then?"

Robin bit her lip. She squeezed his hand. The moment of confession was upon her lips. All she had to do was say the words, and the weight would be lifted off her shoulders. What happened thereafter was hazy, but what she held to herself was eating her mind away. Besides, she knew it was dangerous for her to be on the battlefield. She hated that she had been in battle since she had found out about her child. She also knew Chrom wouldn't allow her anywhere near a fight if he knew.

"I-I...never mind."

"No…" Chrom said patiently. "If something is on your mind, please tell me."

"I can't. Not after all we've been through today."

"I think I can handle it, Robin. Please just be honest. I don't want secrets. We promised to tell each other everything."

"C-Chrom…" Robin inhaled. "I-I...I'm with child."

Robin couldn't bring herself to look at him. He squeezed her hand, but she didn't respond to it. Her heart jumped into her throat and she panicked, just like she had that night with Maribelle. She unraveled her hand and rushed towards the exit of the tent, tears streaming down her face. A sob escaped her lips. Before she could leave, a hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her from opening the flap.

"S-Stay," Chrom whispered. "Please."

Robin turned around. She wiped her eyes and returned to the bed. Chrom laid down under the sheets and patted the empty spot next to him. She joined him, the cushioning of the bed and the softness of the pillow easing her aching bones. Frederick had ensured Chrom had the finest pillows, "so he wouldn't hurt his neck before battle". Robin thought his coddling was extreme at first, but now she was extremely thankful for it. Frederick didn't know his dedication was benefiting her as well.

Chrom ran his hand along her side, her face blushing. He pushed the fabric of her nightgown up so it exposed her stomach. His fingers ran over the area right below her navel. Robin watched, her hands squeezed into fists. She closed her eyes until she felt his lips on her skin. She looked down to see Chrom placing a loving kiss on her stomach.

"C-Chrom…" she muttered, her skin heated.

"I-I love you," he whispered. "I'm so thankful for our child."

"What? Me being with child complicates everything! I-I can't hide it forever. The soldiers will find out and it'll be scandalous...Where do I go? What do I do? I can't fathom this. It's the one thing I can't think up a strategy for."

"That's because you don't need a strategy for it." Chrom sighed. "This is a product of our love for each other. It's not a battlefield. It's a place of pure care and intimacy."

"Chrom...you know this goes beyond us. The Halidom-"

"I know. But, for just for tonight, I want to be with you and our growing child. I've lost so much today. To know that I'm gaining something is comforting. Please, let me be in this moment. Tomorrow we'll figure it out."

"Alright…" Robin relaxed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."


	3. III

**Beneath the Threads**

 **III.**

The morning sun was bright against the cream color of the tent. Robin opened her eyes, her ducts dry and agitated from her stresses the night before. She was in Chrom's bed alone, the sheets carefully tucked in around her body. She smiled to herself and settled into the pillow. She knew it was Chrom that had wrapped her in a cocoon of warmth, and it comforted her. Her eyes lulled again, exhaustion taking hold.

Stirring in the tent woke her from her daze. She leaned up quickly, a reflex she had learned from the night she had first encountered the Risen with Frederick, Lissa, and Chrom. The habit of always being on edge and sensitive to sound never left. She wondered, if the war ended and she lived in the castle, would she be able to shake the habit then? A part of her dismayed and said _no_.

It was Chrom. Robin relaxed for a moment before a cold sweat broke out along her skin. _I'm so thankful for our child,_ he said. Was it really true? Or was it his grief speaking? It could be that he was so overwhelmed the day before, the true meaning of _child_ evaded him. It had certainly evaded her to an extent. He was so incredibly calm and welcoming of the news. Robin was wary of it. She was sure the acceptance would fade into frustration when he realized the complications their relationship had caused.

"Good morning," he said. He walked over and sat on the bed beside her, already dressed in his armor. "I came to wake you. Are you well?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Good. We're holding a meeting in the strategy tent. We're discussing our next course of action." His fingers brushed her hair and gave her scalp tingles. She swallowed.

"Chrom?"

"Yes?"

"You're really not okay with this, are you?" Robin glanced to her stomach.

"It doesn't matter. It's done."

"How can you not be frustrated?"

Chrom shook his head. "I've got a lot to think about. I want to grieve, but I can't stop to. I want to tell the whole world I'm going to be a father, and I'm so happy for it, but I can't stop to. It seems I don't currently exist to take any satisfaction in myself. I _must_ serve others, no matter what I feel."

"Are you really…" Robin swallowed. "... _happy_ about fathering a child?"

"I am." Chrom nodded. "There's no reason to resent it, Robin. We made the choice to be intimate. This is _our_ child. After Emm...maybe this is the blessing I need."

"I fear it."

"I do too. Not the child, but the circumstances surrounding us right now. You will _not_ give birth on a battlefield. I won't allow it. I don't want our family to be born on ground drenched in bloodshed."

Robin clutched the end of the sheets. "Where will I go, then? Will you send me to the castle in Ylisstol?"

Chrom sighed. He rubbed his palm over his face. "How...far along are you?"

"About eight weeks."

"When do you think you'll start to show?"

"I read a book that said anywhere between 12 to 16 weeks. With my clothing, I garner I'll be able to conceal it during the early stages of visibility."

"I want you to stay with us...for now. I don't trust you being alone in the castle. Lissa and I won't be there, and after everything Emm went through, I couldn't stand the thought of you being so far away while I'm fighting these battles and I know I can't get to you."

"Fair enough. This way I can continue to strategize. Me leaving for the castle would cause a stir, anyway, since my roles are here with the soldiers."

"Right. I'll have it arranged for you to be dismissed from the battlefield. You're overworked. I already suggested that you take a break from the fight."

"Do you think the war could end within the next eight weeks?"

Chrom shrugged. "Maybe. With you focusing all your time on strategy, perhaps you could come up with something genius to end this fight faster."

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't count on it." Robin smiled.

Chrom smiled back and kissed her. "I need you in the strategy tent. After the meeting, if you need to, come back here and get some more rest."

Robin sighed and wrestled out of her cocoon of sheets. "Chrom...I can't just start disappearing. I need to work like I normally would. I shouldn't do anything that may cause suspicion. If someone found me here, that would be confirmation enough of our relationship."

"Yes, but I also need you to focus on the child in your womb. You need a moderate balance of work and rest, Robin. You've already been on the battlefield while carrying, and it terrifies me to know that in retrospect."

"I-I'm sorry…" Robin frowned.

"It's alright. But that ends today, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

Chrom sighed. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so demanding. I'm so worried already. I hate that you have to be here and not somewhere safe. There's nowhere I can send you. You have to stay with me because there's no trustworthy place anywhere. Not even the castle. I can't believe this. Even the Gods send my blessings as ruthless challenges."

Robin cupped his cheek. "I know. You've just spoken what I'm thinking before I could speak it. I think it's safest if we stay together. And you're right on everything. I really do need to be careful so I don't overwork myself."

"I'll leave you to get ready." Chrom smiled. "Thank you, Robin. For everything."


	4. IV

**Beneath the Threads**

 **IV.**

Chrom, Robin, and the Shepherds arrived back in Ylisstol to evaluate the war against Plegia. Since arriving in the castle, Chrom had become overcome with the weight of the situation. His grief had worsened, and it had taken everyone in the Shepherds, and the Khans of Ferox, to pledge their support in order to being him out of it. Chrom had vowed to end Gangrel, to bring vengeance against him for everything he had done to Emmeryn and Ylisse, as well as the civilians of Plegia. Robin and him just had to figure out how to best accomplish it.

Chrom and Robin were alone in the library, combing through old history and strategic records. It was late at night, and the nausea was beginning to toil in Robin's stomach again. _Maybe tonight's the first night I won't get ill,_ she thought. She didn't hold out hope.

The nausea thrashed in her stomach, and she decided to take a seat in one of the large, comfortable sofas by the floor-to-ceiling windows on the far side of the room. The library was grand, the grandest she had ever seen, and it amazed her everytime she set foot in it. She read a little more of the book in her hand before her eyes drifted, relaxed by the view of the stars and moonlight.

The sofa dipped beside her. Robin opened her eyes, Chrom staring at the book in her hand. Her reached over and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"A little bit…" Robin sighed.

"Go rest if you need to."

"I'm alright. I'm not ready to go to bed yet. I need to wait until my sickness passes."

Chrom clutched her shoulder, his tone full of worry. "Sickness? What sickness? Let's go the clinic right awa-"

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Robin chuckled. "I meant my night sickness. A lot of pregnant women get morning sickness, but, sometimes night sickness can happen instead. My symptoms seem to crop up at late hours."

"So that's what I was hearing outside our tents at night."

Robin bit her lip. "Yes. But I thought it was stress at first, I truly did. After a few days I consulted Maribelle about my symptoms, and that's how I found out I was with child. She knows, but promised to keep the secret."

Chrom leaned back. "Alright. At least I know you can confide in her should you need anything."

"Yes. She's been looking after me, quietly but attentively."

"I'd like for you to stay with me in my chambers while we're at the castle." Chrom held her hand. "We're only here for a week or two while we formulate our plans. This is the only time we'll have decent privacy to spend time together for a long while."

Robin nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I'd like that."

"Do you think…" Chrom bit his lip, a blush on his cheeks. "Do you think it would matter if we-if we were intimate again?"

"I think it would be fine," Robin said, her face red. "I'm pregnant, the possible by-product of intimacy already happened to us."

"Good. I've missed being close to you." He buried his nose in her hair.

"Don't get too excited." Robin laughed.

Chrom's face reddened. He leaned back. "N-No! I-I didn't mean-"

"I know." She smiled. "I'm just teasing."

"Right." He put his arm behind his neck. "How we get get some rest? Perhaps I can get something to help quell your nausea."

"Alright." Robin placed a kiss on his cheek. "That sounds nice."

 **-0-**

Two weeks at the castle had went by so fast. Robin dismayed when she woke in Chrom's sheets. They were leaving at noon, and the comfort of the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in would be far behind her. Chrom snored lightly beside her. A chill caused her to shiver, and not wearing any clothing, she snuggled into his chest for extra warmth as she pulled blankets closer. She always felt so _safe_ in his arms, and she knew when their child was born, they would likely feel the same sense of protection. Chrom really was a family man at heart, he had been the entire time Robin knew him. Perhaps adding a member to his family really _would_ bring him joy, despite the tiny voice in Robin's head that still said he might change his mind.

Chrom inhaled and rubbed Robin's back. "Gods...I wish this could last forever."

"Me too." Robin sighed.

"Heh...I don't know how to describe this...but I just feel so _safe_ with you. Like nothing's ever going to touch me when we're like this, resting in my chambers. I want this every day."

"Odd. I was just thinking the same about you."

"Maybe we're destined to protect each other." Chrom chuckled and kissed her lips. "You make feel, strangely, like royalty in the best ways possible."

Robin furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You treat me with such care. Every romantic gesture, every day you wake up speak to me with patience and understanding, I feel... _euphoric_. During our intimacy, you treat me like a king with your touch."

"Well you treat me like a queen." Robin blushed.

"I guess we're even." Chrom chuckled. "Perhaps it was inevitable for us to conceive a child. We just love each too much not to."

Robin's skin burned. "Maybe."

"I'm going to end this war, Robin. We'll come back to settle in the castle. We'll have a wedding, you'll give birth, and we'll start our family in the peace that we deserve."

"I have faith in you, Chrom. You'll get it done."

"I can't do it without you. Remember that."

Robin sighed. She lifted her sheets to gaze at her stomach. "I'm almost eleven weeks along. I'll start showing soon."

"Can you conceal it? At least for a little while?"

"Yes. I actually requested that the tailor make my new shirts a little larger than before. I said it was because Plegia is hot, and I needed them to breathe. Maybe that's one advantage, but it'll definitely make do as a way to hide my progress."

"You do look a little…" Chrom paused. "Never mind."

"I look a little what?!" Robin exclaimed.

"U-Uh…"

"Tell me!"

"Your lower stomach looks a little bloated." Chrom reddened. "It's only noticeable when you look carefully, and I only saw it because I know you're carrying."

Robin blushed. She sat up on her elbows and gazed down at her stomach. "Really?"

"Yes." He moved his hand to the spot and rubbed it. "Right here."

Robin noticed what he was referring to. A small, barely noticeable spot below her navel, accentuate by his touch. Her eyes watered. "I-I see it."

"It's amazing, isn't it? I can't wait until it's a bit more prominent."

"That's easy for you to say."

Chrom chuckled. He kissed her cheek. "I'll get you whatever you need throughout this. All you have to do is tell me." He sat up and threw his legs off the side of the bed. "We'll eat breakfast and check over the Shepherds before leaving at noon."


	5. V

**Beneath the Threads**

 **V.**

The sun in the Plegian desert was brutal. It had taken them three weeks to get in the position they were in. Gangrel had continued his threats and his taunting, and a few small armies here and there were fought in the haze of the sands. They were moving in him, it was transpiring slowly, but it was surely happening. Robin had continued coming up with strategies and plans as she spent her time in camp. No one questioned when she was removed from the battlefield, most agreeing that she did need a break, and it would be beneficial if she spent her time cooking up new scenarios. Perhaps Chrom was right. Maybe the war would end sooner this way.

Robin was fourteen weeks along, and within the time it took to get from the castle to the desert, a small, rounded bump had protruded from her midsection. She didn't want to think about what it would be like if it got any larger while they were in the sands. It was easily concealed, but the stickiness of the desert heat made even carrying a small bump uncomfortable. Chrom was elated, and it seemed to Robin that his favorite activity after battle was slipping her into his tent and running his hand along her stomach. She figured it gave him comfort in the harsh times, a steady hope for a positive future, and an extremely personal reason to keep up the fight for peace.

Though Chrom was elated, the change in her physique also made them both more nervous about her presence within the Shepherds. Maribelle was still the only other soul who knew, and she offered solace in the times Chrom couldn't give it to her. She took a special interest in following Robin's progress, saying it was a good opportunity as a healer to observe a pregnancy week-by-week.

Chrom insisted that she stay in either his or her tent while he wasn't at camp. The Plegians were not a force to be reckoned with, and the kidnapping of Emmeryn was still fresh in both of their minds. She agreed, and in that time, poured over countless books, and wrote down strategy after strategy.

However, what Chrom didn't understand was that she often needed to retreat into the women's wash tent. Her bump was starting to press on other organs, or so the books said, and it caused her to have to use the restroom more often. Every time she had to slip out of her tent, she carried her sword and a tome in hand, just in case anything occurred. Her heart pounded with the thought.

On a day where most of the army was away, Robin worked on her plans. She felt the telltale sign, as she usually did these days, and grabbed her sword and tome. The camp still had a few soldiers, but not many. Everyone was needed in the fight, so the few soldiers protecting the camp were spread thin.

And _of course_ the women's wash tent was on the other side of camp from Chrom's.

Robin slipped out of the tent and walked as fast as she could to the women's tent. She did her business and freshened up. She sighed and ran her hand along her bump. _You've already been through so much, little one, and you're not even here yet,_ she thought. The camp did get lonely at times during the day, so knowing there was another presence with her all the time was comforting, if not nerve-wracking.

She walked out of the tent and made her way back across camp. She didn't run into another soul. Robin clenched her teeth. Where were the guards? Chrom wouldn't leave the camp soldier-less, especially not with her there. The grip around her sword tightened. She had almost made it back to her tent when she heard snickering behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, well, who do we have here wandering the camp all alone?" a voice said behind her.

Robin's stomach lurched. She knew that voice, but she didn't dare turn around. Her breathing labored, her fears rising in her throat. She subconsciously held her tome in front of her bump, as if it could protect her child from what was behind them both.

"Those soldiers were easy pickings. One snap of the fingers and they fell to the Risen like dominos," another voice said, this one more feminine.

 _Gangrel and Aversa._ She couldn't take on even one of them by herself, let alone both of them.

"Turn around, girl. Or should I say, Ylisse's lead tactician?" Gangrel cackled.

Robin turned around slowly. She came face-to-face with the two she suspected of being there. Her chest constricted, and her breath was fleeting. Tears bubbled in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. She couldn't show fear to them, no matter how scared she was.

"Drop the weapons," Aversa spit.

The sword and the tome fell to the ground. Robin couldn't find words to say to them. She couldn't jab at them, maybe is she were alone, but she _wasn't_ alone. She had her child with her. Her anger couldn't put them at risk. The secret had to be concealed the best she could managed for as long as possible, now more than ever.

"I wonder why you've been lurking around the camps instead of facing us head-on. I know your feed them strategies. You'll tell others to fight but you won't yourself. What are you, a coward?" Gangrel said. He stepped forward. Aversa followed.

Robin bit her tongue. Aversa laughed.

"She must be," she said. "Who else would just sit around all day like she does? Look at her now. She knows better than to fight us."

"She couldn't take us on alone. Maybe she's clever enough to realize _that._ "

"No matter. She'll make excellent leverage."

"You're right. Would you like to do the honors, Aversa?" Gangrel pulled out a thick rope and dangled it in the air. Avera grabbed and walked up to Robin.

"Of course." She snickered and yanked one of Robin's wrists. The binding was tight around her hands as the blood drained from them. Gangrel grabbed one elbow while Avera grabbed the other. They lead her out of the camp and away.


	6. VI

**Beneath the Threads**

 **VI.**

It was a long day of battle. Chrom's legs ached more with every step, his head pounding from fighting in the desert heat. He walked back into camp, soaked in sweat and grim. _At least I can spend some time with Robin tonight,_ he thought. _I have to remember what keeps me going._ He stopped by the dinner tent and served himself a cup of water. He drank half of it while he used the other half to clean some of the dirt from his face. Frederick ran up to him as he was exiting the tent.

"Milord!" he exclaimed, breathless.

"Yes?" Chrom asked. "What's wrong?"

"Robin is missing. We've searched the entire camp for her, but there's no sign of her presence. However, we found her sword and tome dropped right outside your tent."

Chrom stared at Frederick with horrified eyes. Acid rose in his throat and he had to swallow it down so he didn't vomit. The world around him was spinning. Everything was crashing down on him. He couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was her smile and his hands on her midsection the night before. He was told by Emmeryn he ought to exercise patience and not be brash, but he couldn't possibly bring himself to mold himself into her image at this moment.

"We-We need to form a few search parties. It'll get dark soon, and with Risen a threat, she can't be wandering around alone," Chrom said sternly. He gripped the handle of his sword in its holster.

"Milord!" Maribelle came running up to him, her eyes red with tears. "Please let me accompany you on the search."

Chrom understood her thoughts, as they mimicked his. "Of course. We'll split into two or three groups and circle the area around camp. Maribelle, you'll stick with me."

The Shepherds circled the camp until dark. She was nowhere to be found. While out in the deep sand, Chrom's emotions overcame him. With the dusk sky above him, he fell to his knees, sinking slightly into the sand. Maribelle crouched beside him, her staff in hand.

"W-What have I done, Maribelle?" he stuttered.

"You haven't done anything, Milord. This isn't your fault," Maribelle said softly.

"I'm a damn fool. I didn't send her back to the castle. I thought I could keep her safe."

"The castle was likely a more dangerous place to be alone than with us. Ylisstol fell while we were gone, remember that."

"Gangrel took her." Chrom buried his head in his hands. "He got away with taking Emmeryn, so he got cocky and decided to take another as a bargaining chip. And we had our damn guard down!"

Maribelle's eyes widened. "Milord, how can you be sure?"

"There's no other explanation. She wouldn't leave the camp for anything. She stayed in my tent all day. She likely stepped out to wash up and Gangrel ambushed her. That's why the soldiers are missing. They were defeated, leaving Robin alone in camp without her realizing it."

"Her sword and tome were outside your tent."

"Exactly. She wouldn't try to fight him, because she knows she couldn't handle it on her own. So she surrendered. She had no choice, especially now that's she's with child."

"We'll get her back," Maribelle said. She gave her his hand as he stood from the thick sand.

"I-I can't go through this again," Chrom choked. "He wants the Fire Emblem. He knew my chief tactician is a good bargaining chip, but he doesn't know the half of it. If he finds out she's carrying my child, he'll know he can make just about any threat to get me to surrender it."

"Robin will hide it from him. She may be a hostage, but she's still got her wits about her."

"I hope you're right."


	7. VII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **VII.**

It had been two weeks since Robin had been taken by Gangrel. They hadn't locked her in a cell like she had thought. She had her own tent, but she wasn't allowed to leave it. Guards stood post in front of it at all hours. The tent had a few comforts, mainly a bed and a small desk. She had tried to devise a plan of escape, but it was no use. She couldn't run and risk getting caught. She thought perhaps she could seek out an Ylissean spy she knew could be lurking in the camp, but she wasn't allowed out to find them. If there was a spy around, then Chrom knew of her whereabouts.

It had been a long two weeks waiting for something to happen, and often she cried quietly to sleep at night. She was sixteen weeks along and her midsection had swollen more since since she had been taken. She was able to hide it, only because no one bothered to take a good look at her throughout the day. They fed her scraps of whatever the soldiers didn't want and left her be. She hadn't seen Gangrel or Aversa since the day they captured her. If they decided to take her out of her confines and take a good look at her, they'd notice. Robin squeezed her eyes shut at the thought, hoping Chrom would find her before that happened.

A soldier popped his head into her tent and told her to prepare to be escorted somewhere else. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited. When the escorts came and got her, her legs wobbled with every step through the camp. She appeared in front of Gangrel and Aversa again. She wanted to try and suck her stomach in, but there was no use.

"Well, well, did you have a nice beautyrest?" Gangrel chuckled. "I thought your measly prince would come find you by now, but I guess not. No matter. He had his chance. Now you work for us."

Robin said nothing. Aversa laughed.

"You'll be our tactician, girl. You'll tell us the best ways to run the Ylisseans into the ground. We know you've got skill, now it belongs to us," she said. Her long, black nails click against each other.

"A-As you wish," Robin stuttered. Her voice was hoarse. It was the first time she had spoken a sentence to someone in weeks. She whispered to her womb every night so she wouldn't go mad from the social isolation. She wondered if her child had been able to hear her.

"What obedience! You'll do well here," Gangrel praised in a dark tone. "Guards, take her to the strategy te-"

"Sire, wait," Aversa said. She walked a few paces in front of Gangrel.

"What is it, Aversa?" Gangrel questioned curiously.

"A woman can't fool another woman, especially not when it comes to the feminine form." She clicked her tongue and stepped forward again. Robin clenched her fists at her side, her heart speeding in her throat. Aversa put her hand out and placed it on Robin's midsection, feeling the bump there. Robin's breath hitched and she flinched.

"I thought so," Aversa said with a devious chuckle. She turned back to Gangrel. "Sire, she's with child."

A few gasps were emitted from soldiers before Gangrel hushed them with a step forward. He stared intently at her midsection, then grinned.

"What a surprise! You're full of them, aren't you, girl?" He laughed.

Aversa chuckled. Robin swallowed her tears. She couldn't try to fool them, it was too late. The lump in her clothing was prominent, though not extremely swollen quite yet. She tried to inhale a few breaths, but she couldn't hold them in.

"Well, now, you ought to be clever enough to know what questions come next," Gangrel said. "You want to keep this child safe, correct?"

Robin nodded.

"Then you'll do exactly as we say, whenever we say it. You'll provide us the same quality that you gave those Ylissean rats. If you do, maybe I'll be gracious and merciful and let you keep the child after it's born. _Just maybe._ So you better be on your best behavior," Gangrel chuckled.

Robin swallowed and nodded. She knew she couldn't say anything. She was helpless and hopeless.

"Who's the father?" Aversa asked.

"Remember our deal, girl," Gangrel added with a grin.

Robin inhaled, a tear falling down her face she couldn't hold back. "C-Chrom…"

A few more gasps came from the soldiers around them. Gangrel stared at her as if in shock, then grinned the widest he had the whole meeting.

"Wow! I agree with my soldiers. This is quite the shocking turn of events!" he exclaimed. "Who knew I had captured the woman carrying the measly prince's child?!"

"I praise Grima for blessing us with such a gift." Aversa smiled. "He is placing fate in our favor."

"I agree, Aversa. He must want us to squash the Ylisseans like the rats they are. The Fire Emblem will undoubtedly be ours soon. He'll surrender no matter what our terms are, all for his pathetic kin." Gangrel called a soldier from the side. "Send a message to the measly prince: tell him we know his secret."


	8. VIII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **VIII.**

It had been two weeks since Robin's disappearance, that much Lucina, known to everyone else as _Marth_ , knew. She had been following the Shepherds at a distance since Emmeryn's fateful day. She cursed herself. She was able to divert her assassination attempt as it had happened in her future, but she wasn't able to save the exalt. _Emmeryn was such a beautiful woman,_ she thought. She was glad she at least got to see her grace with her own eyes, though she regretted she wasn't able to alter her fate. Lucina had been watching to see what events came to pass due to Emmeryn's sacrifice. She deduced Robin's disappearance, her _capture_ by Gangrel, was a by-product of Emmeryn's choice. Gangrel had gotten more cocky and confident, despite the fact his army was divided.

Lucina grimaced from her resting spot behind a sturdy rock in the sands of the desert, not far from the Ylissean camp. Her actions, her knowledge of the future, had caused so many effects she couldn't have foreseen. She decided she couldn't interfere anymore with the flow of events. She had to keep her distance from her father, no matter how much she yearned to feel the warmth and protection of his presence.

"So we meet again," a voice said from behind the rock. Lucina stiffened. _Father,_ she thought. _No, no, go away!_

She stood and turned around, coming face to face with Chrom. She knew she should have stopped to rest a little further away from the camp than she had. But, she couldn't help but rest her exhausted and dehydrated body during dusk, right after the blistering sun had faded.

"I know your name's not _Marth_ , but I've got nothing better to call you." He sighed. "What are you doing lurking around our camp?"

"I was listening in on your conversations," she admitted. Lucina cursed herself. _Why can't you lie for once in your life?! Why is that so hard?!_ she shamed herself.

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "I know you saved my sisters and myself on three different occasions, but I still don't know who you are or where you came from. I'd like to think of you as an ally, but since I really don't know you, I can't trust you."

Lucina's heart hurt at hearing him say those words. "I can't tell you who I am."

"Alright. You really want to be difficult? You say you can see the future, and I'd like to think that you can, based on your actions, but I can't discern the truth from the vagueness," Chrom responded with an irritated tone. He seemed to be at his wit's end.

"Robin wasn't captured by Gangrel in my time. That much I can tell you. This event is a by-product of Emmeryn's sacrifice. If Emmeryn had been assassinated that night at the castle, this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you know about the Robin from your time?"

"I-I...can't tell you. I can't change the future any more than I already have. You all must make your own choices absent of my meddling."

"I don't understand you." Chrom huffed. "You carry Falchion. That's _my_ sword. What is yours, a replica?"

Lucina's breath hitched. She didn't answer.

"Well?" he said. "Is it?"

"N-No…" Lucina stammered.

"Then where'd you get it?"

"I-I can't tell you."

Chrom huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Since you're a woman in love with secrets, how about I tell you one of mine?"

Lucina stared at him. Her heart pounded. She had never seen him like this before. "A-Alright."

"You know Robin's been captured, since you've been eavesdropping, right? No one in the army knows this, but...she's carrying my child. That's why I need her back. Basilio already said there's a chance she'll end up like Emm...that _can't_ happen. It can't."

Lucina's heart faltered. She squeezed her hands into fists as her mouth went dry. Chrom glanced at her with narrow eyes.

"So if you're serious about saving the future, or whatever mission you're after, help me get her back. You're excellent at wielding my sword, though I still don't know where the hell you got it from," he said.

"I-I can't do that." Lucina shook her head, near tears.

"Why not? Won't you explain to me what your intention is? At the very least, you owe me an explanation as to why you have one of my prized possessions."

"I told you, I can't alter the future any more than I already have."

"This is nonsense!" Chrom shouted. "If you want to help Ylisse, then you have to help me get her back. If we lose Robin, we lose the war. Not only will we have lost our best tactician, but I'll lose my future wife and child. After that, I don't even know what the point of going on is."

Lucina turned around, tears falling from her face. She wiped them away. "C-Can I ask you a question?"

"By all means." Chrom huffed.

"What would you name your child?"

Chrom's hardened stance softened a bit. "Robin and I decided on Lucina for a girl and Morgan for a boy. We agreed on it the night before she was captured."

Lucina bit her lip to contain her sob as more tears streamed down her face. She kept her back turned. Chrom exhaled.

"Now a question for you," he said.

"W-What?" Lucina asked, hoping she didn't sound too distraught.

"When we dueled in Ferox, you were still disguised as _Marth_. You had Falchion. I asked you where you got it from and you said your father. So, who's your father?"

Lucina ignored his question in her upset. "I-I hurt her…"

Chrom stared at her. "Who?"

"My mother. I hurt my mother. T-Tell her I'm sorry."

"Who's your mother?"

Lucina turned around. She stared at Chrom with tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes. Her breath hitched as a strand of her hair stuck to her face.

"Look at me and tell me…" Lucina stood, her voice wavering. "I'm from the future. More than ten years hence. I was born in Ylisse. I carry my father's most prized possession, the Falchion. My mother is one of the smartest women in the Halidom."

Chrom furrowed his brows. He studied her form. She carried her sword the exact same way he did. _My father's most prized_ _possession_. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blue, her eyes were deep and calculating, her facial features…

"W-What?" he mustered. His mind couldn't wrap itself around what he thought she was trying to say. "W-What's your name? Your _real_ name."

"L-Lucina."

Chrom swallowed. He still couldn't process anything.

Lucina wiped her eyes. She stepped forward. "My father and mother are the exalt and queen of Ylisse, Chrom and Robin."

"You're my daughter?"

Lucina nodded. "My eye contains the brand of the exalt, if that proves it for you."

Chrom looked into her eye. The symbol within it matched the one on his arm. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip.

"So you're saying…" he stalled, unsure of how to phrase his thought.

"Your unborn child and I are one in the same, the only difference being I'm her from a different future timeline where the world turns to evil and chaos. I came back in time to prevent it."

"I-I'm having a baby girl?!" Chrom swallowed. " _You're_ my baby girl?!"

"Yes, but grown." Lucina nodded.

Chrom stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "I'm so sorry, L-Lucina. I should've never been so stern with you. You're my daughter, you deserve much better from me than that. Please forgive me."

"Father…" Lucina cried. She rushed into his open embrace. The feeling of protection that she experienced in his arms came back to her after many years of being absent. "Father...I've missed you."


	9. IX

**Beneath the Threads**

 **IX.**

Robin stood at the table in the tactician's tent. A map was sprawled along the surface, the forces of Plegia and Ylisse represented by two different colors of chips. The way Plegians set up their strategies was a little different from Ylisse's, or rather, her and Chrom's methods, but she caught on quickly. She wanted to find a way to outsmart the Plegians, to maneuver them in such a way that gave Chrom an opening right under their noses, but she couldn't think of one. In order to do that, she'd have to find a way to warn him of her intentions, but there was no way to do that. She pressed her palms to the table. She really had no choice but to do Plegia's dirty work. To try and get them to hurt her comrades.

It had been another week since her initial meeting with Gangrel, pushing her time captured to three weeks. Her seventeenth week of pregnancy had come, and with it, a slight increase in her overall discomfort. She figured it would only get worse as time went on. She was quickly approaching the halfway point of pregnancy, and there was no sign of Chrom. She wondered what would happen if she had to give birth under Plegian control, and the thought made her more nauseous than her night sickness.

Her palms were face down on the table as she leaned over the map. Gangrel had put through rigorous mock scenarios to prove her worth, and luckily, he was pleased with what she produced. Now she had access to the actual set-up of the Plegian and Ylissean forces. She ran her fingers over the location of the Shepherds.

"A seat for you, my lady," an assistant said from behind her. Robin had been assigned one person to help her with her strategies, a young male with a stern stare. His physique put her edge, but then again, everyone at the camp did.

"Thank you," Robin said as she sat. Pressure immediately loosened in her lower back. She said.

The assistant pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Arthur," he said quietly.

"Robin."

After a moment of silence, Arthur grabbed her hand. She flinched and snatched it away with a glare in her eyes. Arthur shook his head.

"I need to show you something. It'll _help you_ with your strategies," he said. He grabbed her hand again, this time with a tighter grip, and flipped it around to the palm. He started tracing on it slowly.

Robin followed the lines he was placing her skin. She caught something akin to a half-moon. He moved upward and drew a teardrop shape. Tears filled Robin's eyes. It was the brand of the exalt. _He was a spy_.

Arthur stood and pointed to the map. "I have the location of the Ylissean forces." He moved blue chips around. "They seem to be stalled out in the west sands. The number of units is currently unknown." He drew on the map with his finger. _Chrom coming_. He sighed and shook his head. "The Ylisseans are fools to take this route, they know our militia can navigate the sands better than anyone in the world. Use this against them." His finger spelt another message: _Make opening_.

Robin wanted to burst into tears, but she held it back. She had to set up the battlefield with an opening inconspicuous to the Plegians. Arthur was going to relay back every move Robin made to Chrom. Her mind began racing as she devissed her plan. She spoke back to Arthur to keep up their act.

"It'll be easy to topple the western part of the army. The Feroxi are here, and they are the least accustomed to the sands. They were not be able to handle Plegia's skilled tactics."

Arthur nodded. At the end of night, he spelt out one final message on the table: _Chrom loves you._

Robin swallowed her upset. She pressed her finger to the table and traced out the first message of her own: _Chrom, I'm okay._ Arthur nodded and smiled with reassurance. Robin quicked wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Chrom, the measly prince, _will quickly get the message_ of defeat," he said triumphantly.

Robin nodded, spelling out _Thank you_ on the table before they returned to their tents for the night. She slept easier knowing Chrom was on his way. It was only a matter of time.


	10. X

**Beneath the Threads**

 **X.**

Chrom stood over the strategy table, Lucina by his side. He huffed and ran his fingers over his mouth. It had been three weeks without her. Every day that went by wore him down further. He constantly worried about Robin's health and her current condition. Most nights he was pacing around the camp, unable to settle down with the reminder of what was missing in the bed beside him.

"Did your mother teach you her ways?" Chrom sighed.

Lucina shook her head. "Only a little. Strategy was mostly Morgan's-"

Chrom glanced up at her. "Morgan?"

"Um...how do I say this…" Lucina reddened with embarrassment.

"Morgan is the name Robin and I chose for a boy."

Lucina nodded and shrugged. Chrom stiffened, a blush on his cheeks.

"W-What are you saying?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm haven't said anything, Father!"

"Do Robin and I have a son in your future?"

"Yes, my brother. His name is Morgan."

Chrom stood, still shocked at all the revelations that he had come to in the past day. "Did he come with you?"

"I can't be sure, but it's possible. I came with others but we got separated."

"Oh, Gods…" Chrom ruffled his hair. "I've got a son missing too?!"

"I can't guarantee he's in this timeline. It's possible you won't meant him until he's born."

"That's not fair! I got to meet you!"

Lucina grimaced. "I-I'm not sure what to say, Father. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault." Chrom shrugged. "Tell me about him sometime. Tell me about our family. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

A man opened the flap to the tent. Chrom stiffened.

"Arthur," he said. "What's going on?"

"Sire." Arthur nodded. "I have been in contact with Robin. She understands who I am. I relayed your messages and she has created an opening in the Plegian forces for you to infiltrate. She also had a message for you: _Chrom, I'm okay_."

Chrom swallowed. "Thank you. How does she look?"

"She looks about the same as she did when she was at camp. The only discernible difference is her midsection is slightly more swollen. Plegia is well aware she is carrying a child. They are planning ultimatums as we speak."

"Okay. We need to move fast." Chrom's face flushed. "Show me what she's doing."

Arthur set up the Plegian side of the strategy table and excused himself to allow Chrom to think things over alone. Lucina stood beside him as he stared at the map, too scared of possibly overstepping boundaries and disturbing her father's thought process.

"What do you think, Lucina?" Chrom turned around. "The gap Robin left is a good opening for a small team. I'll lead them straight to Gangrel's group. He should be there. Would you like to watch the flank?"

Lucina swallowed. "I'll do it if you wish."

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what's best for the mission."

Chrom shook his head. "I don't really know what's best. That's what Robin does. I mean, I manage at tactics in a pinch, but I'm nowhere near her skill."

"I think I would be best utilized if I were in your team advancing towards Gangrel."

"I don't want to _use_ you, Lucina. You're my daughter, not a pawn on a chessboard. None of my Shepherds are, least of all you."

"I-I can handle a battle, Father. I've fought many."

Chrom turned to her fully. "What did you mean when you said you hurt your mother the other day?"

Tears sprouted in Lucina's eyes. She looked down at the table. "I-It's my fault Robin's captured. I've meddled too much...I've altered too many events. This didn't happen in my timeline. I'm putting her through hell that she doesn't deserve! She's hurting and I hate myself for it."

"Lucina…" Chrom cupped Lucina's cheek. "This isn't your doing. It's Gangrel's. Just like Emm wasn't your fault, it was his. You've tried your best. That's why you came back in time, right? To change events that lead to chaos?"

"Yes…" Lucina sniffled.

"Alright then. I don't like hearing you say negative things about yourself. I'm proud of you, okay?"

"Thank you, Father."

Chrom dropped his hand and sighed. He glanced at the map again. "I feel like I'm loosing against the calendar." He paused. "Lucina, what do you know about Robin and I's relationship from your time? Did we ever tell you about things that happened before you were born?"

Lucina nodded. "Yes. You said once that you were already expecting a child before you were formally married." She paused to try and recall more details. "At the begging of the dark times, my mother must've sensed the chaos ahead. She told me she felt responsible for me taking up a sword to fight. I asked her why and she said she had assigned me my fate before I was born. She had fought battles while unknowingly pregnant. It had plagued her with guilt for years."

Chrom sighed. He pulled a chair from under the table and sat down. "Perhaps we didn't make the best decisions. We clearly missed the saying, _First comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage_."

Lucina pulled out another chair and sat beside him. "Perhaps. But you and mother always assured me that you were happy with our family, even if it didn't come at the best of times. My mother would always say she couldn't fathom not having me when she did, because that child wouldn't be me, but someone else. And she couldn't think of a life without me."

"That sounds like her. Honestly, she already feels like my wife. Sometimes I have to remind myself we haven't had a wedding yet."

"You and her loved each other until the end. You used to joke that if there wasn't conflict, the castle would be full of children."

Chrom blushed. "U-Uh...you really make us sound like two fawning lovebirds…"

Lucina chuckled. "But mother would always say she liked her family just the way it was, and she didn't want that to change."

"It seems I get a beautiful family."

"Yes. You and mother protected us as long as you could. Mother gave me Falchion…" Lucina swallowed the lump in her throat. "We should focus on our plans. I want to help you get her back."

Chrom nodded. "Today we solidify our plans and tomorrow we'll march."


	11. XI

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XI.**

Robin positioned the thin pillow on the bed behind her back. When she wasn't in the strategy tent, she was confined to her tent, which was still where she spent most of her time. Yet another week had gone by, making it four weeks since she had seen Chrom. Participating in war always felt fast and overwhelming before getting captured, now the days dragged on like eons. There was nothing to focus on but her discomfort, and if she tried to stand she was struck with dizziness. Sometimes she would whisper to her child, passing the mornings by retelling old folktales or making new stories entirely. If only she were given a blanket notebook and a quill, she would have written a great book of literature. There was nothing else for her to dwell on, other than what Chrom was doing.

A soldier came to her tent and told her to follow him. She did, but struggled for the first few steps due to the spinning in her vision. By the time they had stopped, it cleared, and she saw Gangrel and Aversa in front of her.

"You're quite a talent, girl," Gangrel said. "We've got the measly prince coming through the opening you set. You're clever with traps, aren't you?"

Robin stayed silent. Aversa chuckled.

"Why don't you join us for the show? We'll give you a front row seat to the action, right next to our great king," she said. She grabbed a white dress off the table beside her. "We'd like for you to wear _this._ It'll accentuate your beautiful form."

Robin followed behind Gangrel and Aversa as they made their way through the sands. The white dress she was wearing was elegant, but despite it's quality and comfort, it caused her heart to pound. The garment showed what she had been trying for so long to hide. Her pregnancy was evident, even at a great distance, given the color and slight shimmer of the fabric. The gown was clearly made to taunt, to show off what lie beneath the threads. Robin was humiliated. Not only would it further cloud Chrom's judgements, but it would shock the entire Ylissean Army.

The heat overwhelmed her, and she closed her eyes as she walked. She only opened them when she heard Aversa and Gangrel chuckle in unison. Across a short gap of sand was the Ylissean Army, Chrom at the front. Tears filled Robin's eyes and dropped down her cheeks. She wanted to call out to him, but her emotions had stolen her voice. Frederick was to the right of him, his face shifting from stern to confused. Marth was to his right, her eyes concentrated, but her face flushed. _Marth?_ Robin thought. _What's she doing here?_ She was able to see a few more of her friends; Maribelle, Lissa, Sumia, Gaius, Cordelia, and Donnel. There didn't seem to be anyone else. _A small team…_ Robin sighed with relief. _Just what I hoped he'd do._

"Prince Chrom, measly Prince Chrom," Gangrel taunted. "Do you want _this_ back?" He grabbed the fabric at her arm and yanked her forward. She kept her head down, too nervous to look Chrom and the others in the eyes.

Chrom said nothing. Aversa laughed.

"Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" she said, pointing Robin. "Beautiful enough to bed? Beautiful enough to carry your child?"

Robin clenched her bounded fists. Her teardrops darkened the sands below. She heard someone gasp, which sounded like Lissa or Sumia, but she couldn't be certain.

"Gangrel…" Chrom said. "Would you really wish for more bloodshed? Why must you involve the innocent in our conflicts?"

" _Innocent?_ " Gangrel scoffed. "Any _creature_ that carries your blood is no innocent."

"I'll give you two options, Gangrel," Chrom said. "Either you surrender peacefully or I gut you where you stand."

Gangrel laughed. "Oh, you're one to talk. Here's your choices: hand over the Fire Emblem or this is the last you see her. You let your sister go. How about her?" He gestured to Robin. "It's a two for one, how difficult could the choice be?"

Chrom unsheathed Falchion. The rest of his group followed in readying their weapons. Gangrel laughed again.

"I didn't know you wanted a third option: _death_. Aren't you a creative thinker, thinking outside the box?"

"It's fine, Milord," Aversa said. "This way will also lead us to the Fire Emblem."

"Yes, but it's more work for me." Gangrel sighed. He turned to Robin. "You'll make a fine tactician for us. But, you should know, a child would be too much of a distraction for a person of your skill and position. After its born, I think I'll send it off to one of the eastern villages. Of course, you _could_ keep it, but only if I get the Fire Emblem. Have any final words for the man who unfortunately fathered your child?"

Robin lifted her head. She made eye-contact with Chrom, and his face softened. "C-Chrom…" she stammered. " _P-Please_ …"

Gangrel rolled his eyes. He grabbed Robin's shoulder and forcefully pushed her on her knees. She grimaced.

"That's enough out of you," he spit.

"Alright! _Alright_ ," Chrom shouted. "E-Everyone, weapons down."

Gangrel and Aversa laughed. Robin watched them all in horror. _Chrom,_ she thought. _No!_

"You win. I-I'll give it to you. Just return her to me."

"Father, don't do this!" Marth yelled.

Robin stared at her. _Father, who?_ She wondered. Who was this girl, anyways? And why was she right at the front of the team with Chrom?

"I don't expect you to understand this, Lucina. Perhaps I just ruined everything you've fought for," Chrom said, his voice stern.

 _Lucina?_ Robin furrowed her brows. She remembered Chrom's voice the night before she was taken, _Lucina is such a beautiful name for a little girl._ Now Marth's name was apparently Lucina? She couldn't figure out what was going on, what had changed during her four weeks of absence. It put her on edge more than she already was.

"Father, I can't let you do that. This is my fault." Lucina unsheathed her sword. "Please forgive me."

Lucina charged at Gangrel. Chrom stalled before he realize what she was doing. He unsheathed his sword and followed. The others in the team did the same. Fighting began.

Robin was stuck in her spot. She tried to stand, but with her hands bound, it was difficult. Maribelle came rushing to her, staff in hand.

"Robin!" she said through tears. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry." She took a small knife from her belt and began to cut the rope on Robin's wrists. "Let's get you away from this."

Maribelle helped Robin up and they ran. They made their way up to a small hill of sand and stopped. They could still see the fighting, but they were far enough away that no one would notice they fled. Robin clutched her midsection and gasped, sweat running down her face.

"M-Maribelle…" she stammered through tears.

Maribelle took out her handkerchief and started blotting the sweat off Robin's face. "Y-You're safe with me, Robin. You're going to be fine." She unclicked the canister on her belt and handed it to her. "Here. Drink."

Robin took the canister and gushed down half of it. She handed it back. The fight raging on below caught her eye. Chrom and Lucina were side-by-side as they fought against Gangrel's Levin Sword. Cordelia and Donnel were fighting Aversa while Gaius, Frederick, and Sumia fought the surrounding soldiers. Lissa stood a distance away from Chrom, her staffed trained on him. It was chaos.

The war raged for hours. Robin and Maribelle watched form their spot at the top of the hill. Maribelle used her staff on Robin, easing the many aches that had attacked her body. Cordelia and Donnel had managed to defeat Aversa, but she was able to narrowly escape with the help of a healer. The Plegian soldiers dwindled.

Gangrel fell to his knees. Chrom put his sword to his chest and pushed inward. Lucina was at his side, her sword trained on him. A final bolt of lightning from Gangrel's Levin Sword hit the ground beside where she was standing. Gangrel went limp, his body tangled in the sand. Lucina collapsed.

It was over. Robin exhaled. She stood and bolted down the hill, unable to handle being away from Chrom any longer. Maribelle ran after her, screaming at her to stop.

She reached Chrom, but he didn't notice her. Lucina was curled in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Maribelle rushed forward and trained her staff on her.

"L-Lucina…" Chrom choked. "I-It's over. W-We're fine."

"F-Father…" she exhaled.

"S-Shh...You don't have to speak."

"I-I love you and mother…"

"We love you too. S-Stay with us. Your mother hasn't even gotten to meet you yet."

Robin stared at them. She was heartbroken, yet confused. Her brain ached from everything that it was trying to think through. Her body was exhausted from the heat, the stress, and the energy she had used running downhill. Her legs wobbled in the thick sand underneath. She glanced in the distance at the setting sun, then fainted.


	12. XII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XII.**

Robin woke, the sun bright in her eyes. Her body was sore, most of all her lower back. She was in a comfortable bed, her body propped up. She was in a room, rather than a tent. Her brows furrowed as she gazed around. In a bed beside her was Lucina, Chrom asleep in a chair placed in between them. Robin leaned over and pushed on his shoulder.

"Chrom…" She said, her voice strained. "C-Chrom…"

Chrom stirred and opened his eyes. Robin drew her hand back and stared at him. He swallowed and rose, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"W-What happened?" Robin asked.

"You collapsed." Chrom grabbed her hand and cradled it. "We're back at the castle now. We rushed here to get you and Lucina care."

"About that…." Robin swallowed. "Who is she?"

Chrom sighed. "I-I don't know how to explain this to you. She understands it better than me."

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to sound insane, but she's….from the future."

Robin furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Do you remember the night we first encountered Risen? There was a large hole in the sky that they emerged from. She came out of there."

"Um...okay." Robin stared down at her sheets. "But why? Who _is_ she?"

"Her future is one of chaos. She came back in time to try and prevent it. Her parents are the exalt and queen of Ylisse."

"So she's royalty?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes. But she's more than that to you and I."

"Chrom…" Robin sighed. "I'm not following you."

"Robin, she's our daughter."

"What?" Robin leaned forward to look at Lucina. "H-How?"

"She's our unborn child, just grown and from a different time. That's why her name is Lucina, we chose it for her." Chrom glanced over at Lucina. "Don't you see it? She looks like us."

"W-Well…" She studied Lucina's long, blue hair. "She looks like you."

"She has the brand of the exalt in her eye."

Robin swallowed and squeezed his hand. "What happened to her?"

"She was injured when we were fighting Gangrel. She's been recovering. I had you placed in the same room as her so I could watch over you both."

"Help me out of bed."

Chrom shook his head. "I don't think you should get up right now. You need rest."

"No…" Robin tried to push him off the bed. "Help me up."

Chrom sighed and helped her out of bed. She walked the few paces over to Lucina's bed and sat on the edge. She ran her fingers through the ends of the long, blue hair on her shoulders. Tears sprung in her eyes.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she?" Robin sniffled.

"Yes...I'm so proud of her," Chrom said. "She fought to bring you home safe."

"Me too. I-I can't believe this is our baby girl."

"I can't either."

Robin cradled Lucina's hand. Lucina's eyes opened slightly. She inhaled and adjusted her back, not yet realizing her mother and father were watching her. She groaned at the tight bandages around her chest and gazed up at the ceiling. When her eyes fell, she saw Robin sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Lucina," Robin sniffled through a new wave of tears. "How are you feeling?"

Lucina stared at her. She noticed her swollen midsection and looked away. "I-I'm fine, Robin. I've been cared for by the healers, I should make a recovery given some time."

"Will you not call me Mother?"

Lucina saw Chrom standing behind Robin. She looked to him for guidance, and he simply nodded with a smile.

"I love you, Lucina," Robin said, wiping her cheeks. "I can't believe I have a daughter so strong, independent, and beautiful."

"I-I can't…" Lucina choked. "I'm not your daughter...your daughter hasn't been born yet. My parents, my time's Chrom and Robin, are gone. They died when I was young. I-I can't get them back. I only called Chrom _Father_ because I'm selfish and I wish I could have him back in my life, for him to be my father. But he's not. He's father to a child that's not born yet. Not me. Same to you, Robin. I wish you could be my mother...I'm sorry."

Robin furrowed her brows. She squeezed Lucina's hand. "Lucina…"

"No," Chrom said. "That's not true, Lucina. You told me you were the same as our unborn child, just grown. You said you were just a different version of her. I know the Chrom from your time would tell you he's your father no matter what, no matter where you came from."

"H-How could you know that?" Lucina asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Because I know _myself_. The events from your time are different, not your parents as people."

"I'm sorry we couldn't protect you, Lucina," Robin said. "I don't know what happened to us, or what mess we left you with. I'm sorry we couldn't raise you in a safe household. But I have loved you since the moment I knew I was carrying you. The same with your Father. Hell, we've loved you since before we knew you were going to be in our lives. I don't care if you're older, and there's somehow two of you, you're still my daughter. I'm your mother and he's your father. We're your parents, no matter what."

"M-Mother…" Lucina's breath hitched. "I-I've missed you."

Robin hugged her, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. "I'm here for you."


	13. XIII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XIII.**

Lucina made a full recovery after a few weeks of rest. She remained in the castle and was given her own chambers at the insistence of her parents. Robin marked weeks off her calendar, noting that he pregnancy had reached the 23rd week. She had mostly rested since returning to Ylisse, due to Chrom insisting, but she was ready to get some duties done as tactician, despite her growing discomfort. Chrom told her if she was uncomfortable she should just rest, but Robin retorted that trying to rest made her think about her discomfort more. It was a light quarrel they got into often, and Robin' figured it wouldn't end until after their daughter was born.

One day Robin invited Lucina to have tea with her, and she agreed. They sat at a small table, while the servants served them with light snacks and warm drinks to accompany the light snowfall from outside. Robin sipped her brew and smiled.

"So, Lucina, when's your birthday?" Robin asked.

Lucina's face flushed. "Um...I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll know when you'll give birth. I wouldn't want to stress you that way."

"Maybe you're right." Robin sighed. "You see, we're trying to plan our wedding. It sounds so strange telling you that, but I think you should know. It has to be in spring, so the citizens can gather in the streets to watch. It's overwhelming. We'd just rather get married quietly, but with Chrom being leader, when can't. It has to extravagant. But I'm having a baby in spring. I'd rather not have to get dressed up while heavily pregnant. It's stressful."

"What dates have been suggested to you?" Lucina asked, her brows furrowed. "Because of your capture, the date of the wedding differs than what it was in my time. But I'm sure my birthday will be the same."

"April 19th is the day a lot of the planners seem to like. I'll be so close by then...Gods, I can _feel_ the discomfort already! I wish we could just get married after the baby's born...but by the time I recover it won't be spring anymore."

Lucina's face flushed. "I don't think that's a good date."

"Why?!" Robin exclaimed. "Is that your birthday?"

"No...but the 20th is. I don't think that would end well."

"It really wouldn't. Thank you for telling me. How embarrassing would it be to go into labor at my own wedding? Not to mention, it would rile up the whole kingdom. I'll have to tell Frederick to scratch that date off."

"Scratch what off?" Chrom said from behind Robin. He walked up to their table and sat down in an empty seat.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Robin smirked.

"N-No!" Chrom stammered. "I just came looking for you...and I heard you say...Oh, nevermind."

Lucina and Robin chuckled.

"I was telling Lucina that Frederick needs to know that April 19th isn't a good date for a wedding," Robin said. She sipped her tea.

Chrom took a cookie off a plate and bit into it. "Why?"

Robin glanced over at Lucina, who smiled meekly. Chrom's eyes shifted between the two of them as he grabbed another cookie.

"What?" he said. "Am I missing out on something?"

"How about you ask her when her birthday is, Chrom?" Robin said.

"Okay. Lucina, when's your birthday?"

"April 20th," Lucina said.

"Oh, Gods!" Chrom exclaimed. "We can't get married then!"

"Exactly," Robin added.

"Damn. I'll have to tell Frederick." Chrom turned to Robin. "We're holding council on how to handle Plegia since Gangrel is dead. I was wondering if you'd be up for joining us."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "I'll join."

"Good. " Chrom smiled. "Lucina, you can sit in if you'd like. Maybe you can observe what our plans are and compare them to what you know about the future. I'd like to talk more about that with you. Perhaps tonight at dinner?"

"Alright, Father." Lucina nodded. "I might not be able to add much to the meeting, but I'll listen."

"Thank you. It's about to start, we should get going."


	14. XIV

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XIV.**

Chrom sat in between Robin and Lucina when they took council. The room was filled with various nobles and advisors, those who occupied the castle during Emeeryn's reign, and had stayed even though Chrom had been absent for the beginning of his leadership. Chrom didn't know how to handle them, he'd much rather keep his decision-making between him, Robin, and the Shepherds, but it couldn't be that way any longer. He had to fill his sister's shoes, but he didn't know how well he would accomplish it. He sighed as the other attendants came into the room, trying to remember what Frederick taught him about leading a council. Chrom had attended council dozens of times with Emmeryn, but he'd never been in control, and never thought he would be. He cursed himself for not better paying attention to her methods.

Robin straightened the paperwork in front her. She glanced over to Chrom and ran her hand over his arm.

"You'll do fine," she whispered.

Chrom smiled at her. Once everyone sat down, he cleared his throat and began, trying his best to mimic Emmeryn's poise.

"Thank you for attending council with me," he said. "Today's discussion is how to handle Plegia, since Gangrel is now dead. I welcome your suggestions of approach."

"Of course," one noble said. He pointed to Lucina. "But who's she?"

Chrom froze. He looked to Lucina, who already had a plan in mind for this moment.

"My name is Lucy, I am a member of the Shepherds," Lucina said. "I helped take down Gangrel. Sir Chrom has asked me to sit in as a member representing the interests of the militia."

Chrom sighed with relief. _Lucina,_ he thought. _I'm so glad you have your mother's smarts._

The nobleman shrugged as the other dozen members of the council stared at Chrom, Robin, and Lucina. Chrom shuffled papers and cleared his throat again.

"That's right. T-Thank you... _Lucy_ …" he stammered. "I also have my lead tactician, Robin, here to discuss our plans. We were able to defeat Gangrel, but Aversa escaped. She was instrumental in the capture of our tactician for a total of four weeks. We must decide how to handle her presence in Plegia's governing, and if that should be taken into account when deciding our course of action."

"I do hope you won't be taking your own personal endeavors into account," another nobleman said. "It would be a conflict of interest to put your feelings over the state of a thousand others."

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked, his brows furrowed.

"I mean your _antics_ ," he retorted, gesturing to Robin. "It's a shame we lost Lady Emmeryn. You don't hold a candle to her grace or class."

"Antics?" Chrom narrowed his eyes.

"Of course. It's unbecoming to be absent for so long, then return with a woman who _claims_ to be carrying your child, an illegitimate one, at that. Then you place her in our council?"

Robin's heart sped. She glanced between the nobleman and Chrom, tears in her eyes. She bit her lip to contain an outburst. Normally, she would be able to handle such a situation without being brought to tears, but her pregnancy had changed that. It had only worsened since she had returned to Ylisstol, which she deduced was a mix of hormone changes and remnants from her struggle in captivity. She had her hands in her lap, squeezing the fabric of her purple dress. Her usual tactician's clothing no longer fit anymore either, not that it mattered to the nobles. It seemed that they were going to target her for reasons unbeknownst to her.

Chrom clenched his hands into fists and raised his voice. "I will not tolerate your disrespect and your false claims."

"Oh? Are they really false? I don't think you can prove it to me."

"I don't have to."

"That's naive of you to say. You are our leader. You have an obligation to your people. You bring shame on the Royal House of Ylisse by bringing in this _woman_ ," The nobleman sneered at Robin.

"Robin is my future wife and the future queen of Ylisse. She is carrying my child, the future prince or princess of Ylisse. You will respect them as members of the Royal family or face the consequences," Chrom said through clenched teeth. He was nearing the edge of his patience, which surprisingly, had lasted this long.

"Oh? So you're confirming illegitimacy? How embarrassing, our leader fathered a bastard child."

Robin sniffled. Tears hit the fabric of her dress and dampened it. She hadn't realized she had started crying. The stress of situation weighed on her, and somehow, a small part of her mind had convinced her everything that was plaguing Ylisse, Chrom, and the Shepherds was her fault.

"I-I'm sorry," she croaked. "C-Chrom, I'm sorry."

Chrom noticed the tears on her cheeks and lost his temper. He stood, his chair toppling to the floor.

"How dare you?!" he shouted. "How dare you disrespect her! After all she's done for this Halidom! After all she's been through! Get the hell out of my sight! All of you! GET OUT!"

Everyone quickly left the room, Chrom still seething. He leaned on the table and took a deep breath. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched. He looked up and made eye-contact with Lucina, his temper cooling just a small bit.

"Father…" Lucina swallowed. "I'll give you and Mother some time alone."

Chrom nodded. "Thank you, Lucina. I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright. I understand it's not you or Mother's fault. I'll see you at dinner."

Lucina left the room and closed the door behind her. Chrom turned to Robin, his hand on her shoulder as she buried her face in her palms.

"Robin…" he said. "Robin, listen to me."

Robin looked up, her face wet with tears. She bit her quivering lip. "I-I…"

"It's not your fault. It's alright. I love you, you know that. We're going to get married and have a beautiful family, no matter was anyone else says. We'll lead this Halidom to prosperity regardless of their criticisms."

Robin stood and buried herself in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as her tears settled down. She took a deep breath, and when she did, it pained her back. She sat down in her chair again. Chrom picked his chair up from off the floor and sat beside her.

"I'm causing such a stir already…" Robin sighed. "I don't have what it takes to be queen."

"Of course you do. You're wise, strong, and kind. Those are all qualities of a leader." Chrom shook his head and brushed some of the hair from her eyes.

"Perhaps, but who am I, Chrom? I'm just some woman you found sprawled out in a field. I don't know where I even came from. My past is full of holes and mysteries. I managed to remember how old I am, but I don't even know my birthday. Or my parents. Or if I'm a true Ylissean at all!"

"None of those things matter to me. I'd love for you to have your memory back, just for your peace of mind. But, I don't care where you came from, who your parents are, or anything like that. I still love you."

"I could be Plegian for all you know!"

"You're not Plegian, even if you happened to be born there," Chrom insisted. "You're Ylissean, because your life started the day Frederick, Lissa, and I found you in the field."

Robin shook her head. She wiped her cheeks. "The nobles are wondering why you chose me. That's why they're so critical when they have the chance to be. They wonder why you won't marry a woman from a noble house, a woman that they've been trying to groom for my place by your side for years. They're angry because all the effort they made to be in your intimate circle of family and friends has failed."

"So be it. I can't be bargained into marrying someone I have no love for. I won't be forced into an arranged marriage. They don't know you or I, it's all pomp and circumstance. They'll just have to learn to accept you. When the people of the Halidom get to know you, the critics will wonder why they gave such a beautiful woman the cold shoulder."

Robin blushed. "I'll have to take your word for it."

"Good." Chrom smiled.

"What do you think we should do about Pleg-" Robin halted. Pain hit her abdomen. She put her palm on her forehead and furrowed her brows. After a moment it passed.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked anxiously, his hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a practice contraction," Robin said with a sigh. She placed her hand on her midsection.

"A what?!"

"It's pains a woman gets because her body is preparing for labor. It's common, and can happen weeks before the baby's born. Maribelle warned me about them, but it still took me by surprise."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better…"

"I'm fine, Chrom."

"Perhaps we should just have a Royal wedding after the baby's born. I don't want to stress you even more than you already are."

"What? So we won't get married before then?"

"We can get married by one of priests privately, then have the ceremony at a later date. I keep catching myself when I go to call you my wife, because we're aren't technically married yet, but I feel like we really are."

Robin smiled. "I'd like that."

"I would too." Chrom smiled. He reached his hand out and placed it below Robin's on her midsection. "It'll be just us."


	15. XV

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XV.**

The months passed. Chrom and Robin got married quietly, which further angered the nobles. It was a great feeling to finally be able to call each other husband and wife after so many setbacks and criticisms. They continued to work toward bringing Ylisse prosperity. The only punishment that was formally given to Plegia was reparations for Ylisse and Ferox, though Chrom and Robin were aware that truly wouldn't be the end of the troubles. Flavia and Basilio agreed, and were waiting along with them for the moment the quiet would end. The peaceful quiet for Chrom and Robin in the castle ended with the birth of their daughter on April 20th, the same date they were told to expect her.

Robin exhaled and leaned her head back on her pillow as her newly born child screamed in one of the nurse's arms. She felt weak as her eyes fluttered, exhaustion bearing down on her body. The birth had been long and grueling, long enough to garner a comment or two from the nurses about its length. She wanted to hold Lucina in her arms, but she was too tired to hold her arms up. Chrom had helped hold the child to her chest the moment after she was born to give the mother and baby the contact the nurses said they should have upon birth. Robin cried out of relief, awe, and shock when she laid eyes on baby Lucina, whispering, _It's okay_ over and over, though she couldn't be sure if she was saying it for herself, Chrom, or their child.

Now the nurses were washing Lucina as Maribelle stood at the side of the bed, her staff fixed on Robin's body, Chrom sitting on the sheets beside his wife.

"You did great, darling," Maribelle said with a smile. "Not one scream out of you! I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Robin licked her dry lips. "I don't think I could of did it alone. Thank you for the support and...thank you for letting Chrom stay with me the whole time."

"It was my pleasure, Robin. And, letting your husband stay with you was your decision, not mine. No need to thank me."

"Yes, but...I know everyone's going to fuss. It's uncommon for the father to be present. The nobles probably think we're insane and without class."

Maribelle shrugged. "To hell with them, love." She smirked. "I'm glad milord was brave enough to stay. Not only that, but he encouraged you the entire time. I was sure he would faint."

Chrom's face flushed. "I...I just did my job as a husband! I'm glad I got to be here for it."

One of the nurses handed Lucina to Maribelle. She cooed the baby in her arms, then looked to Robin and Chrom.

"Robin, would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"Oh...I wish. I feel too weak to hold her properly. Hand her to Chrom."

Maribelle obliged, and Lucina was passed to him. He gazed down at her with loving eyes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"She looks just like her father," Robin commented, watching them both. After a moment she closed her eyes, her exhaustion taking over, despite her will to stay awake.

"You can rest, Robin." Chrom sighed. "I can tell you're trying to fight it."

"I want to spend time with you and our newly born."

"There's plenty of time for that. We'll be here when you wake."

Robin groaned. "Okay...But why am I so tired? Maribelle, you said I would have enough energy to spend time with my baby."

Maribelle shook her head. "I'm sorry, darling. That's what happens with a lot of mothers. But, you're birth was abnormally grueling. There's no wonder you're exhausted after going through that."

"Gods...I'm so sore everywhere. Sorry, Chrom."

"Then rest." Chrom insisted. "It's okay. I'm just thankful you and Lucina are alright."

"But my baby!" Robin narrowed her sunken eyes. She wasn't sure why she kept reiterating that the baby in Chrom's arms was hers, but she felt the urge to hold her despite the weakness.

"You're stubborn." Chrom sighed. He pushed himself further up the bed, leaning his back on the headboard. "How about I lay her on your chest?"

"Please."

Robin exhaled when she felt her baby on her chest. She managed to lift her hand to run her fingers through the small tuft of her hair on her head. Chrom supported the small child's weight with one of his hands, causing Robin to realize just how small newly born babies really were. She smiled weakly, then fell asleep.


	16. XVI

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XVI.**

When Robin woke, it was early morning. Her body ached when she tried to adjust her back. She glanced down at the sheets that covered her, then glanced around the room. It was empty, and she was alone. She panicked and tore the sheets off and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She winced and leaned over, sharp pain piercing her abdomen. Her breath faltered, and she realized she couldn't stand on her own.

"Chrom?" she said, her voice hoarse. Tears sprung in her eyes. "Chrom?!"

Lissa appeared from the bathroom door on the far side of the chambers. She rushed to Robin's side, Lucina in her arms. She placed the child in the bassinet and put her arm on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's Chrom?" she asked. "Where's my baby?"

"Lucina is in the bassinet. I was changing her into a new set of clothes. Chrom is attending council. He should be back soon." Lissa gently pushed on Robin's arm. "Lean back in bed. You need rest. I'll get you whatever you want, just ask."

Robin leaned back and pulled the sheets back over her. "He didn't say anything about that yesterday."

"It just came up today." Lissa said as she poured Robin a glass of water. "I'm not sure what it's about, though. He wouldn't have mentioned it yesterday, anyway. You were having a baby, remember?" she chuckled.

"Interesting..." Robin took the glass from her and sipped it. "I wonder what it's about. Maybe I could-"

"No way, no how!" Lissa exclaimed. "You may be a super strong lady, but even strong ladies need their rest. Your body can't handle you roaming about the castle. You just gave birth last night!"

"You're right…"

"Of course." She smiled. "But, if you're up to it, you can take a few visitors that have requested to see you when you're well enough."

"Who?"

"Sumia and Cordelia asked about you. Well, all of the Shepherds have, but I told them they could see you first. And Lucina…, er, the _other_ Lucina."

Robin furrowed her brows. "You know about that?"

Lissa nodded. "Chrom told me. Her mysteriousness makes a lot more sense now. Don't worry, no one outside the three of us knows."

"Can you see if she'll visit me now?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

After about ten minutes, Lissa returned with Lucina. She was in her usual outfit, her Falchion at her side. Robin smiled and patted the empty spot on the bed beside her. Lucina walked over, but didn't sit down. Lissa walked over by the window and sat beside the bassinet.

"Hi, dear," Robin said. "Happy belated birthday. Did you get the gift your father and I sent to your chambers?"

"Yes, Mother. The coat and dress are both lovely." Lucina nodded. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Of course I'm going to be kind to you! You're my baby girl! Well, the bigger one." She chuckled.

Lucina swallowed. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm tired, but I'll be fine. Your father is attending council. Have you spoken with him? He wanted to talk to you."

"No, Mother. I haven't spoken with him."

"You can stay with us until he returns, then."

"Of course!" Lissa smiled. "I was just about to serve breakfast. Join us!"

"I'm afraid I can't." Lucina stared down at the floor. "I'll be taking my leave today."

Robin furrowed her brows. "What? Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet. But, I can't stay here any longer, especially now that your baby is born. People will question why I linger by you and Father's side, especially if they see I have the brand in my eye. I can't cause controversy. I don't fit in here. I'll return when I see the time is right."

"Lucina…" Robin swallowed. "You can't just up and leave."

"I'm sorry, Mother. But I think this is what must be done. You have a life here with a new baby, and I can't intrude."

"Enough!" Robin raised her voice, though it was weak and hoarse. "I won't have my daughter calling herself an intruder. You belong with your parents and that's that."

Lucina stammered. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Mother…"

"I know how to fool everyone. I've already thought this over. It'll take some adjusting on your part, but not much."

"How?"

"First, to cover your brand, there are two options: you can either grow your bangs out to cover your eye, or you can wear and eyepatch. Of course, I think growing out your bangs would be easier, so when you're not around others, you can just clip it back from your face. Your hair's thick, no one will see through it. Second, I will appoint you as our baby's retainer. No one will question you being around us all the time when your role is to serve us. It's all for show, we won't force you to take care of yourself...that's a bit strange."

"Are you sure this will work? Does Father know about this?"

"He does. That's what he wanted to talk with you about." Robin nodded. "You're grown...so we can't _technically_ force you to do anything. You're old enough to make your own decisions. But, I hope you'll respect our efforts and give it a try. We love you, Lucina."

"Of course. I'll try, Mother. I would give anything to be able to stay by you and Father's side."

"Well, you don't have to give much." Robin chuckled. "It's our job to give to you."

Someone knocked on the door. Robin pointed, and Lucina walked over an opened it. Chrom came in the room. He smiled at Lucina.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed. "Did you get your gift?"

"Yes, Father. It was lovely. Thank you." Lucina smiled back.

"How was the cake?"

"What cake?"

"I ordered the servants to deliver cake with your gift."

"I'm afraid I didn't get any. I just got the gift."

Chrom sighed and shook his head. "Damn it!"

"It's alright, Father." Lucina shrugged. "I don't mind."

"That's not the point! I wanted my little girl to have cake on her birthday!"

"I suppose a stern talking to is in place for the servants." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to do that later." Chrom walked over to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling, Robin?"

"I'm doing fine. Just tired, that's all."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke. I had to attend council."

"What was it about?"

"I've received word from Flavia and Basilio that an army from the continent of Valm is threatening their ports. Normally, we would attend summit in Ferox, but they were aware you were close to giving birth, so they offered to meet us here in Ylisstol. They should be here in a day or two. The council was informing me on the continent itself, so I understand more of what they're referring to when they get here."

"How are you going to have a summit without your chief tactician?" Robin asked.

Chrom shook his head. "No way, Robin. You need to stay in bed. We'll make do."

Another knock came to the door. Chrom stood, and opened it. There stood a soldier on the other side of the doorframe.

"Sire," he said. "Khans Flavia and Basilio are here and request a summit with you and Lady Robin immediately."

"See?" Robin said from across the room. "I told you!"

Chrom sighed. "Let them know I'll be there as soon as I can."

The soldier nodded and left. Lucina walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'll be training if you need me. Perhaps we can discuss the summit later, Father?" she said.

"Of course. I'll make sure you get your cake." Chrom responded as he walked over to the window.

Lucina chuckled. "Thank you."

She left as Chrom leaned into the bassinet. He picked up the small baby and cradled her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

"Your father's so busy already…" He sighed. "I wish I could spend more time with you."

Robin frowned. "There's always later."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'll take her, Chrom." Robin put out her arms. "I should feed her."

Chrom settled the baby is her arms and headed towards the door. "I'll be back later. Thank you for looking after her, Lissa."

Lissa smiled. "It's my pleasure!"

 **-0-**

Chrom left. Robin fed Lucina, and her and Lissa ate breakfast together. They admired the light, spring breeze coming through the window when more knocks came to the door. Lissa rose and opened it. Robin held Lucina in her arms, watching as Chrom appeared on the other side of the door frame again.

"Is Robin awake?" he asked.

"Yes. We just finished breakfast. You haven't been gone but a half hour."

"Is she up for visitors?"

Lissa looked to Robin and she responded with a shrug.

"Sure?" Lissa said. "Who is it?"

"Flavia and Basilio really want Robin's inputs, so they offered to come see her here. I also get the feeling they just really want to see my baby."

"Send them in, Chrom," Robin said.

Chrom left and quickly returned, the Khans with him. Flavia pushed him aside and walked to Robin's side.

"My, my, she's a beauty!" she exclaimed. "Looks just like her father."

"How does it feel to be a dad?" Basilio laughed at Chrom. "Don't get too soft on me now."

"I'm proud of Chrom for taking my advice and surrounding himself with strong women and not delicate flowers! Robin may be recovering in body, but she's as strong as ever in spirit."

"Robin's strong alright." Lissa nodded. "Chrom said she didn't even scream once!"

Basilio and Flavia chuckled. Chrom's face flushed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"We're surprised you stayed for the birth," Flavia said.

"Yeah, you're a lot braver than we thought, boy!" Basilio laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. But, I think we should get to the task at hand," Chrom said with a red face.

"Of course, now that we're done teasing you." Flavia turned to Robin. "We'd like your input on the situation, if you're up to giving it."

Robin nodded. "Of course. Explain to me what's going on."

They explained the entire situation to her. After a moment of thinking, Robin sighed and looked to the baby in her arms. She knew what she needed to say, but she didn't want to say it. She wanted to be selfish for once, but she couldn't deny the neighboring realm and their citizens the protection that would come with her plan, which Basilio and Flavia would undoubtedly accept. Tears sprung in her eyes, but she quickly swallowed them down.

"The ports need to be secured," Robin said. "Preferably with a small team of your best. Playing offense for the time being would be the safest bet. Stop them in their tracks and it'll give them the message that this continent will not submit to their leaders."

"I agree," Flavia said with a nod. "We just need to figure out when exactly they'll be here and who to send."

"Ylisse will send our Shepherds, which are the best of our soldiers." Chrom nodded.

Robin stared down at Lucina, trying to fade away. The dozing baby opened her eyes and stared back at her mother curiously. Robin bit her lip.

"Along with a small team of our best, that should be enough to secure the ports," Basilio added.

"Robin, you're the best of the best when it comes to tacticians, but we're aware it may be too soon for you to go. If you could draw up some mock scenarios for us, we'll be able to follow your thought process the best we can," Flavia said.

"Wait...too soon?" Basilio asked. "It'll be a couple of weeks before we move to secure the ports. That's not enough time?"

"Well…" Chrom's face flushed. "She just gave birth _last night_ , Basilio."

"Last night?!" Flavia exclaimed. "Chrom, why didn't you tell us the baby wasn't yet a day old?"

"We-"

"This is important enough to put that aside," Robin said, cutting Chrom off. "We don't have time to wait when our realms are at risk. I'm well enough to think, which is what we need most. I'll draw up the scenarios and have them ready by the time you march."

Flavia sighed. "Thank you, Robin," she said. "But would it kill you two to be selfish for once?"

Robin and Chrom glanced at each other. They shrugged.

"I have to fill my sister's shoes…" Chrom said. "I'll lead the team to secure the ports. I'll gather the Shepherds and we'll leave by tomorrow night."

Robin bit her cheek and tucked her head down. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, which she hoped would conceal the upset brimming in her eyes. _Swallow it,_ she thought. _You can't act this way right in front of the Khans! Put your personal matters aside!_

"No, Chrom." Flavia shook her head. "Stay here. Send your best Shepherds and help Robin draw up the scenarios. We'll take care of the rest."

"Flavia…" Chrom argued. "You need the best. I'll-"

"Look at your wife, Chrom! She's exhausted. So are you. If you would've told us the baby was born last night we would've given you a day before holding a meeting. You're both pushing yourselves too hard. We can't have you two running yourselves into the ground." Flavia turned to Robin. "Why didn't you tell us? We thought it had been _at least_ a couple of days, if not a week or more."

"It-It doesn't matter what I feel…" Robin stammered. "We have duties and our people to serve."

Flavia sighed. She glanced at Chrom and Basilio. "You two leave."

"Are you mad, woman?" Basilio said. "Why?"

"Don't question me, oaf! We need to have a talk, woman to woman."

The men shuffled out, Chrom's face flushed. Flavia sat beside Robin on the bed. Robin looked away, unable to meet her eyes while she tried to hide the upset on her face.

"Robin…" Flavia said softly. "The castle whispers about you. I heard it today while in the women's washroom."

"They-They always do that. The nobles aren't fond of me." Robin bit her lip and snuggled Lucina closer to her chest.

"It wasn't negative. It was from your nurses. They spoke of how grueling your birth was. Is this true?"

Robin nodded. "The labor went on for days...and the birth itself...Gods, it just wouldn't end. I thought I might not make it through. I don't know what I would've done if Chrom wasn't with me."

"And yet you still agreed to meet with us this morning." Flavia sighed again. "There's a difference between being strong and flat-out reckless. Trust me, as a Khan, I've had to learn that the hard way."

"I'm not doing anything taxing, Flavia. I was already awake anyway."

"It doesn't matter. You need to rest. It's not like your pregnancy was easy, either."

Robin exhaled. She hadn't admitted it to anyone, but her capture by Gangrel still haunted her everyday. Sometimes she would dream the events of battle; wearing the white dress, being pushed around, watching Lucina get hurt. She always woke in a sweat afterwards. One night her heart was beating so fast she snuck out of her chambers and made her way to Lucina's, because her mind wouldn't calm itself unless she saw her daughter safely sleeping. She still hadn't had time to process the conversation they had had before Chrom came in the door. She couldn't fathom anyone in her family leaving. Now that they were together, that's the way she wanted it stay.

"I'm...I'm fine," Robin lied.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." Flavia put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "You know, we didn't understand the true extent of the situation at the time. Chrom hadn't said anything to us. It wasn't until the words fell out of Gangrel's mouth that we realized it. We understand why you two were so secretive, but we wish we could've known."

"Him and I...we're controversial. We knew that then. We still are now. Having everyone staring at me...wondering just what the hell was going on...was mortifying. Then Gangrel starting taunting Chrom, and I saw the strangest look on Frederick's face. I remember someone gasping, which I now know was Lissa. She was shocked, not even she knew about our relationship. To have our secrets flaunted like that was humiliating for the both of us."

"To hell with the controversy! You all have been through enough. Especially you and your little girl."

"I think the stress of that situation weighing on me made my birth harder than it should've been. Somehow it comes to mind every night. Last night was the first night my mind was too preoccupied to give it a lot of thought."

"Chrom may think he's marching with us, but he's not. I won't allow it. He needs to stay here with you and the baby."

Robin furrowed her brows. "Flavia-"

"My stubborn, Feroxi mind is made up!" Flavia insisted. "You both need rest. And you need his support. I could tell you didn't want him to say he was going to leave. The upset on your face was clear when he said he was leaving tomorrow."

"I…" Robin let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm terrified of him leaving me alone. We haven't been apart since I was freed from capture. I have these nightmares of him leaving the baby and I alone...and something happening to us. The day I was captured, he left in the morning and I was taken while he was away. I know he fears the same things I do, but he thinks because he's leader now we have to push all of it aside. And...I agreed with him until I held our baby in my arms. Now I put more importance on him being my husband and a father more than him being a leader. I want _us_ to come first. I know that's what he wants, too, but he doesn't think he can show any favoritism towards us."

"Of course. That doesn't seem like an abnormal thing to want. Hopefully during a time of rest you can find a way to settle your mind and move past those experiences. You'll need support if you're going to move on from it. One day, you'll likely return to being a tactician on the battlefield. I would hate to see you struggle then, just as I hate to see you struggle now."

"Thank you, Flavia." Robin sniffled. "I can't repay you for this."

"Consider this me repaying _you_." Flavia smiled. "You've done more than enough for me, both as a Khan and an individual."

 **-0-**

Flavia rose and left the room. After a few minutes, Chrom came back in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the open window and crossed his arms, looking out over Ylisstol. He sighed.

"Flavia is mad if she thinks I'm not marching with them," he said.

"Chrom, please respect her wishes," Robin said. She beckoned Lissa from her spot by the bassinet. She walked over and took the sleeping baby out of her arms and laid her down.

"I don't know what she's thinking, but she's not thinking clearly. Robin, you know what's best as a tactician. I need to be there, right?"

"I don't think you need to be there. I think it'll be fine without you."

"Really?" Chrom glanced at her with a wary look.

"Yes." Robin nodded. She swallowed.

"Wait…" He paused. "You're not just saying that because you _want_ me to stay, are you?"

"So what if I am?" Robin shot back, her tongue sharp. "Would that make you go against my advice?"

"Yes, because that's coming from a place where there's a conflict of interest. You have to think with your head and not your heart."

"I _am_ thinking with my head, thank you very much! I'm not the one who convinced Flavia to make her decision. She made it on her own. I do think you're better suited to stay here."

"She's wrong." Chrom insisted. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"No!" Robin shouted, louder and fiercer than she meant to. "Why-Why would you do this to me, Chrom? Why would you leave me like this? I'm the weakest I've ever been, in body and spirit. Birthing _your_ child was the worst agony I've ever experienced! I really thought it would kill me. You were there and saw me like that. That was less than a day ago! Yet, you'll pack up and leave me here without blinking twice. Why can't you just think like a husband for once?!"

Chrom sighed and shook his head. "Robin, I don't expect you to understand the sacrifices of being a leader."

"I _understand_ perfectly clear. I've been with you throughout it all, don't you forget that. What happened when Emmeryn didn't listen to us when we told her not to return to Ylisstol? She got captured. What makes you think something dire won't happen again? All it takes is you not listening to anyone!"

"Don't bring Emm into this!" Chrom narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, Chrom. What about me? I was captured by Gangrel. I was ridiculed by him. He threatened our baby, and I just had to do whatever he said! I bet you don't realize that's haunted me every damn day since! You want to waltz out of here like none of that ever happened."

"We have to move on! I have. Why can't you?"

Robin bit her lip as hot tears ran down her face. Lissa stood from her spot beside the bassinet. She walked in between them. She shook her head.

"Enough. Both of you," she said. "Chrom...Robin's right. I wonder what life we might have if Emm had listened. Maybe the same things would've happened, maybe she'd still be with us. But, if I learned anything from Emm...it's that you need to cherish your family. You need to take time out for them. Don't walk out of here as if your wife didn't just give birth to your child."

"I'm not, Lissa. I'm well aware she gave birth. I was there." Chrom shrugged.

"Then it should've had some impact on you! Have you heard the whispers in the castle? Flavia heard them, that's why she doesn't want you marching."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows how agonizing the birth was. It's been the gossip since last night. For once, no one's criticizing her or you. They actually approve of you being there with her. What is everyone going to think if you leave her today? Your "sacrifices" will backfire, because you're not making the right decisions. You need to show the Halidom you support your wife. If they see you support her, they won't question whether or not you support them."

Chrom's face flushed. He turned his head to look out the window. "I-I just want to lead like Emm did."

"I know you do." Lissa sighed. "But Emm always supported the peace that comes from family bonds. She showed the Halidom that prosperity by showing them her love for us first. Then, she extended that love to her people. Emm would want you to rejoice in the peace and joy a newborn brings to the world, not jump into the first bloody fray that arises."

"You're right, Lissa...I-I…." Chrom bit his lip and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, Robin. I hope you'll forgive me."

He left Robin and Lissa alone. Robin wiped her eyes with her hand and sniffled. Lissa sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"He'll come around," she whispered. "Just give him time to reflect on things."


	17. XVII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XVII.**

Chrom watched Lucina train from the far side of the courtyard. She didn't seem to notice him, as she was engrossed in her movements. Sometimes, he believed she could easily best him in a fight, but she never agreed with him when he told her so. She turned around and noticed him watching her.

"Father! Is there something you need?" She asked, shoving the tip of her sword into the ground.

Chrom swallowed. He was always scolded by Frederick when he shoved his sword into the soil. He said it would ruin the gardening that had been done in the courtyard. If she had grown up watching him, then she'd learned it from him. She mimicked him in so many ways it was sometimes surreal.

"No, I don't need anything. I just came to see you." he said. He walked over to one of the stone benches and sat. Lucina followed and sat beside him.

"Oh. How's Mother?"

"She's…." Chrom sighed. "...angry with me."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Lucina asked. "I apologize...I didn't mean to intrude on your personal matters."

"Don't apologize. If I didn't want you to know, I wouldn't've mentioned it."

"Would you like to speak about it?"

"I have a question for you." He paused. "Well, a few."

Lucina nodded. "Alright."

"You mimic me in so many ways. It's a bit... _surreal._ What did you inherit from your mother?"

"You would always say I got my wit from Mother. You were proud of my skills as a leader, saying I got the perfect mix of both of my parents' styles of leadership. Father, I think I know what you're thinking. Just know I learned from both of you equally. You and Mother loved my brother and I and did everything you could for us."

Chrom put his hand behind his neck. "About that...how far are you and your brother apart?"

"Father, I don't think I should tell you that. I think the flow of events here unrelated to the chaos in my time should happen naturally."

"Maybe you're right."

"I vaguely remember her being with child. I don't recall spending much time with her outside your chambers. She was always in bed resting. If I wanted to see her, I had to go to her. You both never really spoke of her health during that time, or if you did, I just don't know it."

Chrom blushed. "Gods...I don't want to put her through that again."

"What? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Lucina, your mother's not doing very well. She's weak. Having a child took everything out of her. She almost didn't make it through. I didn't realize how serious it was until she told me today...I guess my head was off in some other realm yesterday. Robin is incredibly talented at hiding how she's feeling. But today, she's really not happy with me."

"What? She didn't seem...I mean she looked tired but…" Lucina furrowed her brows.

"I'm really a ditzy man. I'm sure how I didn't see it." Chrom rubbed his palm over his face. "You know, she couldn't even hold the baby on her own last night. I had to help her. She can today, but only if someone settles the child in her arms for her. She can't do anything on her own! And yet, I told her I would march to Ferox tomorrow. No wonder she's upset."

"Are you...securing ports?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I know of that from my time."

"Was I there?"

"Yes. But, perhaps, things would be better if you weren't."

Chrom swallowed. "Why?"

"After securing the port, you went to Carrion Island to meet with the leaders of Plegia. Your camp was overpowered by Risen, and you were gravely injured." Lucina shook her head. "Father, please stay away from there! The Halidom can't afford for you to get hurt, especially now that Mother's weak and unable to lead in your absence."

Chrom stared at her. _What makes you think something dire won't happen again? All it takes is you not listening to anyone!_ Robin said in his head. She was right. Perhaps he was more stubborn than he ought to be.

"Gods...Robin was right to tell me not to go. She doesn't know why yet, but she must have some gut feeling about it."

"Mother did always have an sense of instinct that you lacked. You relied on her for it, and we asked her why she had it, she just said it came from being a mother."

"I don't doubt it." Chrom sighed. "I really should apologize to her. I didn't mean to make it out like her feelings and state of being don't matter. I didn't mean to make it seem like her having a baby didn't phase me either. It impacted me more than I can put into words. I'm a changed man...and I'm not sure what that means for me yet."

"I'm not sure, Father, but I know you'll figure it out."

Chrom smiled. He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I love you, Lucina."

"I love you too, Father."

 **-0-**

Robin stirred in bed. She opened her eyes and stretched her back. She was still sore and uncomfortable no matter what she was doing, and figured it wouldn't go away anytime soon. The light fragrance of flowers reached her nose and she turned. A bouquet of roses was at her bedside. She furrowed her brows. Under the vase of flowers were a square box and a book. Robin wanted to reach over and pick them up, but decided against it. When she turned her head again, she saw Chrom sitting in a chair, cuddling their newborn in his arms. She smiled weakly.

"I guess our little Lucina finally got some Father-Daughter time," she said.

Chrom looked up. "Oh! Robin...how are you feeling?"

"The same as earlier. Pretty terrible."

"I'm sorry, my love."

Robin blushed. He used endearments sparingly. The last time she remembered him calling her _my love_ was when they had a private marriage ceremony. If he had called her anything sweet the night before, her mind was too fuzzy to remember it.

"Where are these roses from?" she asked.

"Me…"

"And the box and book?"

"Me. It's chocolate."

"I'm not supposed to eat chocolate." Robin chuckled. "It's not something that will help me heal."

Chrom shrugged shyly. "Um...just don't tell anybody?"

Robin noticed a large toy on the floor beside the bassinet. She scrunched her brows. "Gods...Chrom, that plush bear is bigger than she is! She's just newly born!"

"I-I know!" He stammered. "I didn't know what to get her…"

"Perhaps try something fit for her size?"

"Too late now. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow." Chrom sighed and stood, placing the baby in the bassinet. He walked over to the and sat beside Robin on the bed. "I want to apologize to you."

"It's okay." Robin placed his hand over his. "I understand if you have to go. Just...make it quick. I suppose I can manage."

"No. You were right. It's better that I not go."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to stay and support you. I didn't realize how hard the birth was on you...I guess everything that's been happening is a bit too surreal to process. You are a strong woman, Robin, maybe you're stronger than me in some ways. I love you, and I'm thankful I have such a wonderful mother for my children."

Robin's face flushed. "Thank you, Chrom. But...we only have one child. Well, perhaps two...well, they're the same, but different...Oh, Gods! It's so confusing."

Chrom blushed. "U-Uh...yeah, sure."

"What? What's that face for?" She paused. "Oh...oh no! You don't...we don't...what?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"What did Lucina tell you?" Robin asked. "She told you something, didn't she? Why else would you say _my children?_ How many children do we have?! How many times are you going to put me through this?!"

 _Sometimes you're too smart for your own good, Robin,_ he thought. He turned his head, unable to meet her eyes. "Maybe...one more time?"

Robin sighed, her heart pounding. She felt nauseous at the thought of giving birth again. "I'm not ready for that just yet."

"I know you're not, and frankly, I'm not either." He paused. "But...are you ready to forgive me?"

"Yes. I'm not angry...well, not anymore. I understand you want what's best for everyone. With everything that has gone on, it's no wonder you haven't yet found your footing as a leader in your own right. You're going to make mistakes along the way, and that's okay."

"Thank you, Robin, but I shouldn't have treated you that way. I'm truly sorry. You deserve my unwavering support and understanding, especially after giving me a child."

Robin shrugged. "Perhaps I should thank you as well. You gave me such a beautiful family. I was a nobody, now look at me. I have some purpose in life."

"I guess we're even." He brushed some of her hair from her face and gave her a kiss. "I'll be here, just tell me what you need, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. XVIII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XVIII.**

A month had passed since Lucina was born. Robin had made a steady recovery, enough to get dressed without help and move around her chambers, but she was still mostly confined to bed. Her and Chrom had drawn up plans for Flavia and Basilio, and the ports were secured without issue. The Valmese forces backed down for the time being, but the Khans warned they were only reevaluating their strategy and would soon provoke again.

Chrom was attending council one afternoon when Maribelle came to give Robin a check-up. After she was finished, Robin watched as she cooed the small baby in her arms.

"Oh, darling, I just can't get enough of her! She's precious!" Maribelle smiled. "Have you thought about-"

"Having another?" Robin chuckled. "It's nice to say that when you're not the one that has to give birth."

"It's worth it."

"Of course. Maybe one day."

Maribelle laid the child down in the bassinet. She looked at the giant plush bear on the floor. "Milord isn't the best at buying gifts, is he?"

"No. But I think it's adorable anyway. He tries."

"I think you'll be able to return to some of your basic tactician duties given another week. You're doing well managing daily activities on your own. But, I'd like to caution you. Don't overexert yourself. And no tome training! You're not quite ready for that yet."

"Alright. But, I do miss practicing magic. Miriel's stopped by a few times to tell me about her latest research and discoveries."

"There'll be a time for that. Perhaps just read about it instead?" Maribelle gave her a pleading look. "Please? For me?"

"Alright." Robin chuckled. "For you."

Maribelle smiled and left Robin alone after sharing dinner. It was getting dark, and Chrom was still busy. Robin sat in the rocking chair beside the bassinet and cradled Lucina in her arms. She dozed.

Something hit the roof. Robin jolted, rustling the sleeping baby in her arms. Lucina began to cry, and Robin tried her best to comfort her. She glanced out the windows, but didn't see anything. She sighed as Chrom walked through the door.

"Hey, Robin. I'm sorry I was so busy today," he said as he walked over to Robin. "I missed you."

"Something hit the roof," Robin murmured. She continued to stare out the window.

Chrom furrowed his brows. "It was probably just a crow. It happens sometimes."

"You're right. It scared Lucina, that's all."

"She'll be okay," Chrom cooed, taking the baby from her arms. "Father's here to protect you!"

Later on that night, after they had put Lucina to bed and laid down themselves, Robin still stared out the window. She drew the sheets close to her and studied the stars through their sheer half-drawn curtains. _No one could even get up here,_ she thought. _Why am I so worried?_ She sighed, listening to Chrom snore lightly. She thought the worry might've stemmed from her role as a mother, and even more from her time spent captured. She had made great strides in moving on from the incident, but the effects of it would never fully leave her. She was a hovering mother, that much she knew. She even hovered over her grown daughter, so much so it emitted a chuckle from Lucina, who claimed Chrom was just as much a hovering father as well. Robin threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the bassinet. She leaned down to pick up the baby, but halted before she did. Her heart jumped in her throat.

"Chrom!" she shouted. "Chrom, wake up!" She snatched Lucina in her arms and backed away from the window.

Chrom jolted awake. He sat up in bed. "What? What's wrong?"

"T-There's someone on the balcony," she stammered. "Just out of sight, beside the window. I saw them from the bassinet."

Chrom quickly dressed in his armour and grabbed Falchion. Robin clutched Lucina to her chest, her heart pounding. The baby must've felt her mother's distress through the thin fabric of her nightgown, because she started to cry. Robin tried to quiet her, but her attempts failed. Chrom went to open the window. Robin stopped him.

"Chrom, don't!" she said. "There may be more than one of them. Whoever they are, they're waiting for you to step out! You could get easily overpowered. We need to call for help."

Chrom backed away from the window. "You're right. I'll call for Frederick."

Someone knocked on the door. Robin jumped, causing Lucina's sniffles to burst into wails once again. Chrom moved her behind him and opened the door, sword ready. He lowered it when he saw it was Frederick.

"Milord, Risen have invaded the Castle grounds," he said quickly. "We need to get Lady Robin and the child somewhere safe."

"Risen?!" Chrom exclaimed. "How?"

"We're not sure, but we suspect fowl play. They act as if they're being controlled by a third party, perhaps through powerful magic."

"Gods...so that's what's lurking on the balcony." Chrom grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Robin's shoulders. "Robin, we have to leave."

They rushed down the hall. They came upon Lucina's chambers and Robin halted. She took her fist and beat on the door. Chrom stopped and beat on the door with her. Frederick walked forward a few paces, then stopped in his tracks when he realized they weren't following him.

"Milord, Milady, please! There's no time to stop," he scolded.

Lucina opened the door in her nightgown. Her face flushed when her eyes met Chrom and Robin's.

"Mother! Father! What brings you here at such a late hour?" she exclaimed.

"Get dressed in your armour, Lucina. There's Risen on the castle grounds," Robin said.

Her face scrunched in horror. "Oh, Gods!"

"Hurry! We don't have much time. We need to gather every Shepherd and soldier we can," Chrom said.

Lucina slammed the door. She opened it again in her armour, her Falchion in its holster. They continued down the hall, stopping occasionally to wake sleeping people to warn them or recruit them to fight. They made it to the clinic wing of the castle, where they went to wake the healers. They had stopped by Lissa's chambers, but there was no answer. Now they were banging on Maribelle's door.

Maribelle opened the door groggily, then straightened up. "Milord!" she said. "How may I serve?"

"We came to warn you Risen are on the castle grounds," Chrom said.

"What?" Lissa exclaimed. She appeared beside Maribelle on the other side of the door.

"Lissa! Gods, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Maribelle and I were studying new healing techniques and I guess we fell asleep."

"Milord, let Robin and the baby stay with us here in the clinic wing. We'll look after her," Maribelle said.

"Alright. We'll return when it's safe." Chrom nodded. "Lucin- _Lucy_ , stay here as extra support."

Lucina nodded as Robin breathed a sigh of relief. At least she could keep an eye on her daughter, both versions of her, that is. Robin placed the baby in Lissa's arms and paced the room. She wished she could be with Chrom, defending their home and their people, but she knew better than to try. All she could do was wait.


	19. XIX

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XIX.**

A lonely, confused young man wandered along the walls of the outer castle. He clutched a tome with one hand and his steel sword with the other. _How do I use these?_ he thought. _Oh yes, now I remember!_ He kept one shoulder to the wall and kept walking. There were strange creatures everywhere, though he wasn't sure why. He had been wandering from town to town, and now he made it to the capital of...where was he again? Someone told him, but he forgot. Everything was so foreign and confusing, he wasn't sure what to do.

He stopped when he saw a small hole in the wall. He crouched down. _Perhaps it's safer on the other side of this wall!_ he thought as he crawled through it. He stood, realizing he was in what looked like a castle courtyard. He kept walking, following a path. He got closer to the outside of the castle, but he didn't know if he should try to go inside. Something rustled in the dark. He jumped and turned around. A Risen lunged at him. He stumbled back and threw Elwind at them, which slowed them down a small bit. However, it quickly regained sped and lunged again.

"Get...GET AWAY!" He shouted, swinging his sword. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Another sword stabbed through the undead and it fell to the ground. He stood, his breath uneven as an older, but still young looking, man stood in front of him where the Risen was. He lowered his sword.

"This is no place for a young person like you to be lingering about," he said. "You need to get somewhere safe."

"Wait…who are you?" He responded, clutching his tome to his chest.

The man stared at him. His cap flowed lightly with the breeze. "Who are you? I don't recognize you. Do you realize on you're on Ylisstol Castle grounds?"

"Ylisstol? What's that? I woke in a field with no recollection...then I started wandering about and I took a carriage here! I saw a hole in the wall over there and thought it would be safer on this side of it."

"You woke in a field? You're an amnesiac?"

"I suppose so?"

"Gods...It seems finding amnesiacs is my special talent."

"What? You know another person like me?"

"Yes, someone very dear to me. Her name is Robin."

He perked up. "Robin?! Is she a tactician?"

The other man nodded. "Yes. She's the chief tactician of Ylisse. Do you know her?"

"Know her? Of course! She's my mother!"

"Oh Gods!"

"What's wrong? Is my mom okay?"

"Y-You're my…you're our…." He paused. "Listen to me, Robin is my wife. That means...I'm your father, but I guess you don't remember that. You must've came from the future with Lucina."

"Dad?! Why don't I know you? What's your name?"

"Chrom. I'm the leader of Ylisse. Your mother is queen. You have a sister named Lucina."

"O-Oh...What's my name?"

"Morgan." Chrom sighed and walked up to his son.

Morgan frowned. "Why don't I remember any of that? I just remember Mother...But hey, I guess my hair color makes more sense now!"

Chrom paled. "Um, yes, you inherited that from me. Now, let's get you somewhere safe."

 **-0-**

Chrom walked with Morgan back to the clinic wing of the castle. He knocked on the door. Lucina cautiously opened it, sword in hand. When she saw Chrom, she lowered it.

"Father! Is it safe?" she asked.

"Chrom's your dad too?!" Morgan exclaimed. "Wow, Father! How many of us are there?"

Lucina glanced over. Her eyes widened. "Morgan! There you are! So you did come with me. I've missed you."

"He doesn't remember anything, Lucina." Chrom frowned. "He only remembers Robin, for some reason or another."

"Yes, Chrom?" Robin appeared beside Lucina. "Are the grounds safe now?"

"Mother!" Morgan exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"What?" Robin furrowed her brows. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Morgan!"

Robin shook her head. "Chrom?"

"He's our son from the future, Robin. He's Lucina's younger brother," Chrom explained.

Robin looked to Lucina. She nodded. "This is him, Mother."

"Well, don't just let him stand there, Chrom! Morgan, come in here where it's safe."


	20. XX

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XX.**

The grounds weren't clear until early morning. Everyone was dozing when Chrom returned and knocked on the door. The only one who was fully awake was Morgan, who jumped up and opened it.

"Good morning, Father!" He smiled. "You took care of it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but can you get my sister?" Chrom leaned against the wall and winced. "Damn."

"Who's your sister?" Morgan frowned. "Are you okay?"

Chrom walked through the door and sat on the nearest cot. He leaned back against the wall and put his hand over a wound at his side. Morgan followed his movements, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Gods!" he exclaimed. "MOTHER! MOTHER, HELP!"

Robin jolted awake. She clutched her chest and exhaled. She looked to the baby, which, somehow, didn't seem phased by the sudden shouting. She sighed.

"Morgan, must you yell?" she said as stood. Lucina rushed forward and grimaced.

"Mother, Father's hurt!" Lucina shouted louder than she meant. Now everyone was awake, Lissa and Maribelle hurrying over to them. They immediately got to work, first by having him lay down. They removed his armour and exposed the wound underneath. Robin winced and held his hand.

"Chrom, how did this happen?" she asked.

"I got nicked by one the damned things." He sighed. Lissa trained her staff on him as Maribelle treated the wound.

"Nicked is being conservative." Robin sighed.

"I love you, dad!" Morgan frowned and grabbed Chrom's free hand. "I'm sorry I don't remember you! Don't leave me!"

"Morgan, I'm going to be fine." Chrom winced. "It just needs-Ow…"

"I'm sorry, Milord…" Maribelle said. "I should've warned you. I'm sewing your wound closed."

"I forgot to mention…" Lucina swallowed. "Morgan is quite dramatic."

"No kidding…" Chrom said as he winced again. Maribelle finished sewing the wound closed and wrapped it in a bandage.

"You need rest, Milord," she said. "We'll keep the staff on you while you sleep."

When Chrom woke, the setting sun was coming through the clinic windows. Pain throbbed from his side, and he tried his best not to jostle it too much. He turned his head and saw his wife, son, and daughter staring at him.

"Have you all been staring at me intently like this all day?" he asked.

They shrugged. Chrom sighed. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"It was worse than we thought…" he said. "These Risen are being controlled by another source, just as Frederick suspected. I know because there's no way…" He paused. "... _he's alive_."

"Who?" Lucina asked. She furrowed her brows.

"Gangrel...We saw him at the edge of the mote on the other side of the castle walls. Soldiers were able to fend him off, but he retreated. He's come back as a Risen, there's no other explanation."

"Gangrel?!" Robin exclaimed. Tears filled her eyes. "Chrom, you finished him. He's gone now!"

"I know, but someone's brought him back. Whoever this is, they're doing this to toy with our minds. Especially you and I, Robin. They want us to constantly question our choices and if we really did what we thought we did."

"This didn't happen in my time," Lucina said. "They sent Risen to the castle because you weren't at Carrion Island after securing the ports. You sent a representative on behalf of Ylisse to speak with Plegia, didn't you?"

"Yes, but what does Plegia have to with this?" Chrom asked.

"It's their new king, Validar. I'm sure of it. He's a grimleal, and he knows that your moral grounds stand in the way of him using the Fire Emblem to bring back the Fell Dragon. He wants you and anyone connected to you out of his way."

"Gods...this goes so much deeper than we could've imagined. We have to figure out what's beneath the threads of all these connected events." Robin sighed. She stood and walked to Chrom's beside. "Morgan, Lucina, can you give your Father and I a moment alone?"

They nodded and stepped out. Robin cupped Chrom's cheek and kissed him. She sat on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You've had me worried all day," she whispered.

He stared at her through half-lidded eyes. "It's not a pretty wound, but it's not grave either. I just need some rest for it to heal."

"I don't understand why everyone's so adamant on coming after us."

"I don't know either, other than the fact that we have the Fire Emblem." Chrom sighed. "It's far more powerful than you think, Robin. People like us, we don't think twice about, because we would never try to abuse it. Others, they have more dubious plans."

"What do we do about this? About this... _Validar?_ "

"I don't doubt what Lucina's saying, I trust every word of it. But, I think we'll need to meet this person first. I've never held a summit with Plegia's new king. I can't start making rash decisions without any proof. We were definitely provoked last night, but I just need to know who it was."

Robin nodded. "I agree. We need to take our time and tread carefully."

"Lucina said I was gravely wounded at Carrion Island. I managed to not get myself that seriously hurt, but I can't help but think this alternative could've somehow ended up worse than her's."

"Really?" Robin bit her lip.

Chrom nodded. "Yes. Think about it. If I were at Carrion Island, it would've just affected the Shepherds that were with me. This invasion came over the entire castle. Those damned Risen were right outside the window beside the bassinet our baby was sleeping in. I found Morgan because he was screaming at a Risen attacking him, and he was having trouble defending himself. Who knows what would've happened if we weren't in the right place at the right time. If you hadn't checked on Lucina when you did, or if I hadn't found Morgan, what would've happened to them? I can handle when they come after _me_ , but it's entirely different when they go after my children and my wife."

Tears ran down Robin's face. She wiped them away. "I-I'm sorry, Chrom. I feel like I can't protect my children. I should be able to do more for them."

"Hey, this isn't your fault. You did protect Lucina by getting her away from those things and looking after her. Protecting them isn't always going to be gutting an enemy in battle."

"You're right. I just feel so weak. I'm better than before, but I still can't do anything strenuous."

"And I wouldn't want you to. I know it's been a hard recovery for you, but you're getting better. There'll be time when you can fight by my side again. For now, focus on your health and being there for our newly born."

Robin nodded. She smiled. "Well, at least you found our son."

"He was a surprise, that's for sure. I'm glad we found him, but I feel terrible he lost his memories. It's not our fault, of course, but he just seems so lost and confused."

"I'll work with him. I was the same way, and I turned out fine. I'm thankful he at least remembers me, but I would hope to have my children better off than me. I guess that's simply not the future they're from."

"No. At least we can give them what our other selves couldn't, no matter how strange that sounds."

"Of course." Robin drew the blanket further up Chrom's chest. "Let me take care of you while you recover as well. If you need anything, let me know."

Chrom smiled. "Alright."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you've stuck with my story this far, I'd like to say THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. I had a few new ideas for it, so I decided to branch out in some experimental directions with it. I totally disregarded Gangrel's spotpass paralogue, sorry about that, but I hope you find it interesting anyways! Writing this story has helped with writer's block, which always such a pain! I was going to just keep it private on my computer, but I decided to post it, because why not let people give it a look, right? I've gotten a lot of positive feedback, so THANK YOU for that as well! I hope to keep you entertained with my stories. :)

-LovelyCosmos


	21. XXI

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXI.**

Robin held the baby in her arms as she watched Chrom rest. Ever since he had told her about the Gangrel sighting, her nerves had been on edge. She refused to put Lucina down, and she made sure that her grown children stayed together when they traveled around the castle. She thought about all the days she had spent alone in her tent during capture, wondering what might happen to her, or if her plans had worked. She remembered the night Lucina was born. As Chrom wiped her forehead with a cool cloth during labor, she managed to wonder what might happen if there were people out there that would target her daughter because of who her father was.

The stress on her mind had made the birth so grueling, and yet, the strides she made to overcome it all had crumbled on her in an instant. She bit her lip as she watched her sleeping daughter. Now that she had met Morgan, it was apparent she would have another child. She wondered when that might happen, and for the first time, she feared the thought of her and Chrom having another baby together.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, trying to quiet her tears. She felt helpless to what was happening around her. Validar was after her, something in her gut told her so. Whether or not he wanted just her or her whole family was another matter. Chrom stirred and turned on the lantern at his bedside. He looked to Robin.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a small yawn.

"I'm fine." Robin nodded. She kept her eyes on the baby.

"Doesn't seem so…"

"I was just thinking…"

"That seems to get you in trouble sometimes."

Robin sighed. "I was wondering when I might become pregnant again."

Chrom shrugged. "I'm thinking not anytime soon. But, Lucina wouldn't tell me how far apart she is from Morgan."

"I'm going to have to pry it out of her. It's eating at my mind."

"Robin…" Chrom sighed. "If you do, you might end up changing the timeline, and Morgan might never get conceived."

"But hasn't the timeline already changed? We don't share the same wedding date as we did in her time. Things are happening differently here. One thing could change everything."

"Yes, but...we should just let things happen naturally here. We don't need to know when to expect our next child. When you become pregnant, you become pregnant. What's got you so worried about this?"

Robin bit back her tears. "I'm worried about our children. My mind is so stressed. I'm scared a second pregnancy might be harder on me than the first. I'm full of anxiousness. I was getting past it...but I feel like my progress has been shattered."

Chrom beckoned Robin to lay beside him. She rose and climbed into bed beside him, his head resting on her shoulder. He watched the sleeping baby in her arms. "I'm going to take care of this. Whoever is doing this will answer to me. An attack on the castle is an attack on Ylisse, but more personally, my family. They'll answer for what they did to you and our daughter. And, the next time you're expecting, I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise you, Robin, you'll be safe and comfortable."

"Thank you…I'm going to try to move past this."

"You're doing well. This is just a bump in the road." Chrom gestured for her to place the baby in his arms. He cradled Lucina to his chest.

"What are we going to do about Valm?" Robin mumbled.

"It seems we have our own problems right now. As much as I'd hate to say it, we can't help Valm until we figure out what's going on here. We'll send aid, but I can't lead the campaign. If Walhart steps foot on this continent, I'll gut him, plain and simple."

"Sounds like the best we can do for now…"

Chrom sighed. "Robin, my love, rest your mind. We'll think these things over later. Get some sleep with me. Lucina's already ahead of us."

Robin smiled and pulled the blankets over them. "Okay, okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi and thank you for reading this far into the story! I appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had surgery, so I haven't been on my computer much. I'm getting better, so don't worry about me. :) I wrote the new chapters while I was resting in bed one night, but it took me a little while to read them over and make the edits I wanted so I could post. I don't like only posting one chapter at a time, I'd rather post them in bulk, which takes more time in between updates as well. I hope you're enjoying it! I didn't know what I was doing with this story when I first started, and I didn't mean for it to be this long and involved. However, I enjoy writing it, and it gives me something to do while I'm home all day, so it's all cool. It seems I can't write short stories, they're always really long! Haha.


	22. XXII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXII.**

A few more months passed and the activity around Ylisse was quiet, aside from the small packs of Risen that appeared from time to time. Lucina was sixth months old and Robin had been tending to her duties as tactician at the castle. Most times when she worked in her office, she kept Lucina in a crib, picking her up and playing with her when she took breaks.

Plegia was provoking Ylisse again, Aversa at the forefront. Robin thought it was Validar that was really pulling the strings, but she had no proof of it. The word from Valm was that the aid sent by Ylisse was helping turn the tide in the fight against Walhart. The war was projected to end within the year. Robin was relieved that Chrom didn't have to lead the campaign. By his side, she was able to move past her vices.

Robin scribbled at her desk in the early morning. Lucina giggled behind her, and she turned around to see her playing with small doll Chrom had bought her. She smiled, glad her husband was finally able to pick out a gift fit for her size, as the stuffed bear he had got her when she was newly born was still too large for her to play with. Robin picked her up and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Robin cooed. She lightly tickled Lucina's stomach. The baby giggled, her laughs echoing the room.

Her baby filled her with joy, just as her grown children did. Morgan mimicked her in so many ways it was sometimes surreal. She worked with him on improving his strategic mind, and often, Lucina joined them. Lucina was already born in her time, yet, Morgan wasn't. In some ways, it worried Robin. She wanted to see him grow up, just as she was with her daughter. Yet, a part of her was relieved. The longer she went without being with child, the better she felt. She hated that part of her. She wanted Morgan to be born, but she couldn't quell her fears of having another baby.

Maribelle opened the door with a smile. Robin had asked for them to meet for a chat as friends. She was a strong presence in Robin's life, and though they had a rocky start when they first met, they were nearly inseparable. She had been there during so many integral moments of her life, she had even known about her pregnancy before Chrom had. Not only that, but she had helped her escape the fight against Gangrel, and had been there as a healer and supportive friend when her child was born. There was no one else she shared such an intimate bond with aside from Chrom.

Maribelle walked to Robin's side of the desk and took Lucina from her arms. She smiled and cooed the laughing baby, sitting with her at the opposite side the desk.

"You're such a happy baby, aren't you?" she said. "Are you being nice to your mother?"

"She's as sweet as she can be." Robin smiled. "Though she isn't like that every day."

"What are you working on?" Maribelle asked as she bounced Lucina her lap.

"Some scenarios for fighting Risen. The reports of sightings are increasing along the Plegian border." Robin frowned and tapped her quill on the table. She put it down.

"Goodness. I hoped that we wouldn't need to confront Plegia again, but it comes as no surprise."

"We may need to gather the Shepherds again if things get worse. There have also been sightings of the Plegian army marching towards the border."

"I'm at your service. Let me know when to gather my supplies."

"Thank you, Maribelle." Robin paused. "Do you think I'm doing well for my station as Chrom's wife?"

"Of course!" Maribelle nodded. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? The day Lucina was born was a genuine surprise. I've attended dozens of births, and I've never seen someone as supportive and dedicated to the mother's care as he was. To add to that, he's the only father I've ever seen be there when the child's born."

"I suppose you're right...but what about my role as queen? I know I'm not technically in the role yet, but I'm in it in a de facto way. I worry I don't perform to the caliber I should."

"What? That's nonsense, Robin." Maribelle shook her head. "You tend to your station well. In fact, you're phenomenal. You've done everything you can to provide to the Halidom while also dealing with your own struggles in your personal life. You know how I am about stations. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"Thank you. I've just been wondering about a lot of things lately." Robin stared absentmindedly at Lucina.

Maribelle furrowed her brows. "Are you doing alright, darling?"

"I'm okay. I've made great strides in moving on from the past. I couldn't have done it without you, Lissa, or Chrom. So, thank you."

"That's what we're here for. You've done the same for me during our friendship." Maribelle rose and put Lucina in her crib. "There's still something on your mind. What is it?"

"You know about Morgan and Lucina…" Robin said. She had explained the situation to Maribelle a few months back, hating to keep something so integral to her life from her close friend.

"Of course. How are they doing?"

"They're fine. I've just been thinking about how Lucina's born already and Morgan's….not."

"You're wondering when you might come to expect him, aren't you?" Maribelle said. "Do you think you're with child?"

Robin shook her head, her heart pounding. "No, I'm not pregnant, that's for certain. But I know I will be sometime. I feel so guilty for having Lucina already and not him…"

"That's not your fault, Robin. He's from another time. You'll have him eventually. Let things come to pass at their own pace."

"That's what Chrom says…" She paused. "But, I'm terrified of having another child, Maribelle."

Maribelle frowned. "What about it? Raising the child?"

"No. Having Lucina in my life has been a joy. I'm scared to be with child and give birth again. What if it tears me apart like it almost did last time?"

"Robin, this stems from your capture. You were pregnant and a hostage, which influenced your health greatly. The stress from the aftermath of that is what made your birth so grueling. Your next time should go a lot easier, since you will have the comfort of your home. You might find your second a bit more enjoyable than the first, since you can focus on motherhood instead of all those other factors."

"You're right. My fears have been causing a bit of tension between Chrom and I...but he's been patient with me. I told him I was going to talk to you about it, to see how I can move past it."

"You're not being intimate because you're scared you'll become pregnant."

Robin nodded. She wiped the tears on her cheeks. Maribelle stood and walked to the other side of the desk, wrapping Robin in a hug. She cried quietly. Maribelle ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to do this to Chrom...it's not fair to him," Robin mumbled. "I'm frustrating him, I know I am."

"I don't think he's frustrated with you, I think he's upset you're being weighed down by struggles. This all comes from what Gangrel and Aversa did to you, and with Aversa still provoking, it angers him that she's still out there. Not only did she hurt the Halidom, but she hurt you, your baby, and your marriage. That's where his frustration comes from, I assure you. It's where mine does. You're a victim to all this. You are not to blame."

"Thank you, Maribelle. I knew talking to you would help me."

"Of course. I'm here for you, darling."


	23. XXIII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXIII.**

Ylisse and Plegia's relations imploded. Chrom gathered the Shepherds and they met with armies at the border. The Risen version of Gangrel had been terrorizing villages on both sides to instill fear in civilians, and it had the intended effect on Robin as well. Validar demanded the Fire Emblem, and was pulling out all the punches in order to retrieve it by force. Chrom hated that they had been dragged into more conflict, but with Validar's threats of resurrecting the Fell Dragon, things couldn't stay cordial. In addition, he wanted vengeance against Aversa for all the struggles she had inflicted on his wife.

Robin was at his side as chief tactician. She had left the baby at the castle, which hurt her and Chrom more than they could have ever fathomed. Her and Chrom had their grown children with them, which brought Robin comfort and worry at the same time. They could handle their own, but Robin would never stop worrying as their mother.

She walked to the strategy tent one early morning. She yawned, but woke more when she heard loud voices coming from within it. She opened the flap and saw Morgan and Lucina huddled in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, her brows furrowed.

"Mother! It's not safe!" Lucina exclaimed. "There's a…."

"Bug!" Morgan finished. "A vile creature! Get away, Mother!"

Robin frowned. "All this commotion over an insect?" She sighed. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted what they were talking about. Her empty stomach turned at sight. She flinched when it fluttered. She ran in between her children and wrapped her arms around them.

"Gods!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like that! That's the spawn of Grima!"

Chrom opened the flap. "What's going on in here?"

"Chrom, take care of that _thing!_ " Robin demanded. "Don't let it come near my children!"

"What?" Chrom said, spotting the insect. "This bug?"

"It could bite them!" Robin hugged them closer. Chrom raised his brow at her, then turned and squashed it in an instant with his boot.

"There," he said with a sigh. "Really? None of you could take care of this?"

They shrugged. Chrom shook his head.

"You could've sent the whole camp into a frenzy!" he scolded. "Robin, how am I supposed to scold our children when you're enabling their behavior?"

"Hey!" Robin said. "Did you see that thing? It could've been poisonous! Everyone reacts to insect poison differently. It could've seriously made them ill. The mother nurtures and the father protects!"

"I'm pretty sure both parents take on those qualities." Chrom sighed. He chuckled. "Well, it was amusing seeing you all like that, at the very least. Seasoned soldiers, cowering at a bug!"

Lucina chuckled. "I'm sorry, Father. I suppose that was a bit unbecoming of us."

"It's alright. Every family has these moments. I'm glad for some lightheartedness every once in awhile." Chrom moved to the strategy table. "Anyway, we need to discuss strategy for the day. Morgan, Lucina, you can stay and discuss with us if you'd like. I know you're trying to learn tactics."

They nodded and they family gathered around the table. Chrom began moving pieces around. Robin watched him, already forming possible strategies in her mind.

"The Risen version of Gangrel is at the lead of the army," he said. "We face him in our next battle. He appears slightly weaker than his living version, but, still, he's not to be taken lightly. Lucina and I know how he fights, so we should lead the team to confront him. At least as an undead, he can't talk back."

Robin bit her lip. She glanced to Chrom, who saw the brimming upset in her eyes. He swallowed.

"Morgan, Lucina, please give your Mother and I a moment alone," he said softly. "Go ahead and attend breakfast. We'll meet you there and discuss our thoughts over our meal."

They left, leaving the couple alone. Robin began to cry, Chrom's hand at her shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "It's alright."

"It's not…" she whispered. "I-I can't…"

"I think you should be with us when we confront him. End him with me, Robin. Get your vengeance on the battlefield. This is your chance. It'll give you closure."

"You're right." Robin wiped her eyes. "I'll destroy him."

"That's it." Chrom smiled. "I'll be at your side. Don't hold anything back."

They reached Risen Gangrel on the battlefield. He turned, an aura of black and purple surrounding him. His eyes met Robin's. She froze, her fear taking hold. She remembered when he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the sand, putting stress on her and her unborn child. She had the Gods to thank for her daughter being born healthy, and she thanked Naga every day that she was able to hold her baby in her arms. Robin narrowed her eyes, tears of anger in her ducts. She pulled out her Levin Sword and marched towards him. Chrom followed.

The Undead King stared at her. She raised her sword, lightning bolting down onto him. She kept attacking him over and over, until her sword ran out of its magic and broke in two. The Risen had collapsed after the second attack, but Robin couldn't stop herself. After it was over, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Chrom sat on his knees beside her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm proud of you. This will help you, I promise."

Robin nodded through her tears. She tried to stand, but Chrom stopped her.

"Relax, my love," he said. "I'll carry you back to camp."


	24. XXIV

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXIV.**

The fight carried on as the weeks passed. The war quickly became that of the Grimleal versus those who followed Naga. The Shepherds had retreated from Plegia's deserts to awaken the voice of Naga, Tiki. The war against Walhart had settled, and the people were rebuilding. They thanked Chrom personally for sending aid every time they passed through a new town, and he had to reassure them to keep their commodities for their rebuilding efforts instead of trying to give them to him as tokens of gratitude. Tiki was awoken. She said she would join the cause, but she need to rest for a few weeks. The Shepherds took the opportunity to rest themselves, and build up their supplies again.

Robin rested with them, but she couldn't help but spend a few hours each day on strategy. She leaned over the table, her hand at the back of her hip. She was sore, despite the fighting slowing down. She figured she had finally slowed down enough to _feel_ her aching muscles, where before she was too busy to notice it.

Chrom opened the flap to the tent. "We're having lunch," he said. "Let's eat with Morgan and Lucina."

Robin nodded and set down her book. "Of course."

Chrom stared at her. Robin furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He walked up to her. He pushed her coat back and exposed her white shirt. He unbuckled her belt and set it on the table. She flustered.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"This has been bothering me all week," he mumbled. "I can't stand it anymore. I need to take a look."

"Take a look at what?" Robin bit her lip, a blush on her cheeks. "Chrom, someone could come in here!"

He lifted her shirt. He took off his glove and ran his thumb along the area below her navel. He swallowed. Robin watched him, her heart pounding in her ears. She stayed silent.

"Gods…" He exhaled. "You're pregnant with our son. I'm sure of it."

Robin's face paled. Sweat formed at the back of her neck. "How could you be so sure?! Wouldn't I notice before you?!"

"You've been too stretched thin to notice it. You come to bed every night talking about your hip and back aches. I can actually get you to take a break in order to eat with me, which you usually never do when we're traveling. And your skin is tender, just like it was when you were carrying our first. I'm sure you've written it all off to stress and travel, haven't you?"

Robin bit her lip. "I...I suppose so. This conflict has demanded a lot more work as tactician. I never consider pregnancy as the first possibility when my body changes."

"Damn it!" Chrom exclaimed. "I don't want a repeat of last time. Why can't we have our family in peace?"

"Oh, Gods…" Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I can't do this again, Chrom!"

"We knew to expect this, but still…" Chrom sighed. "You're going back to the castle in Ylisstol."

"If Validar knows I'm there, it'll become a target."

"Isn't it already?" Chrom paused. "We'll get Lucina and take you both to the secondary castle. You'll stay there throughout your pregnancy. It's far out of the way. I'll make sure it's well guarded."

"You'll be with me, won't you?" Robin said. She wiped her eyes.

"Robin….I can't stay dormant for nine months. The army needs its captain."

"You promised me!" she shouted through a new wave of tears. "You promised to support me when I got pregnant again. I can't do this alone. You know that. Gods...do you really want it to kill me this time? I need you. What's with you fathering children and running off?"

"You _know_ that's a bit dramatic." Chrom clenched his jaw. "Let's just make sure we're right in our assumptions first and foremost. Go speak with Maribelle, then we'll start making some decisions."


	25. XXV

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXV.**

Maribelle confirmed their suspicions. The resting period was nearly over, as Tiki woke from slumber and joined them. A few more weeks had passed, and there was no question anymore. Robin and Chrom could tell she was expecting, though it was hidden by her clothing. Maribelle had warned her it may become more apparent sooner since it was her second time, but it still took her by surprise, even though it was a small rounded area hardly noticeable to most.

Chrom promised to escort Robin back to Ylisstol to get their small daughter, and take them to the secondary castle. He couldn't abandon the campaign against the Grimleal, they both knew. However, they agreed that he should return to her a few weeks prior to the birth of their son. Robin was convinced it was the strength of their bond together that helped her through her struggles. Without him, she wasn't sure how she would handle things, and neither of them wanted to chance it. Maribelle offered to come off the battlefield and care for Robin as a personal healer, which she agreed to. It would help having constant care, and Robin wanted a friend to keep her company throughout the months.

After a few weeks, they arrived at the secondary castle. It was a tiring journey, and Chrom decided to rest a few days while he made sure his family was settled in. He was secretly happy he was able to spend more time with his small daughter, who was toddling on her own. He walked her around the halls before putting her to bed and joining Robin in the master chambers.

"How are you feeling?" Chrom asked as they climbed into bed.

Robin sighed. "I forgot how taxing carrying a child can be, and I'm not that far along yet."

"It'll be alright. There's no duties for you to attend to, remember. You can place all your focus on rest."

"You're quite excited, aren't you?"

"Of course. I love Morgan, and I'm looking forward to seeing him born."

Robin frowned. "I'm going to miss our grown children."

"Hopefully I can end the campaign and we can reunite before you give birth."

"I hope for that too. Take care of them for me."

"I will, my love." Chrom wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get some rest."

Robin dozed. She felt the familiar pressure in her back and decided to stretch her legs and wash up. It was late at night, and Chrom was lightly snoring. She had nausea, but hadn't yet vomited during the early days of her pregnancy. Maribelle congratulated her on her luck, she had managed to avoid that symptom _for now._ There was nothing saying it wouldn't crop up at some point, and she braced herself for it.

Her back ached, and she decided to check on her daughter, which had a room connected to theirs, separated by a door at the far end of the chambers. She opened it and saw her daughter sleeping in a small bed made for her. Robin sniffled. It seemed like yesterday she was a newly born in her arms, now she was toddling and beginning to speak. Her hair had grown and thickened to be shoulder length. She reminded her more of Chrom every day. Robin walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She cupped the small bump at her midsection and sighed.

Pain hit her head. Her palm went to her forehead. She exhaled as it got more intense. Her free hand gripped the handle of the chair as she tried to breathe through it. It didn't feel like a normal headache, which put her on edge. She opened her eyes and saw the vague silhouette of Validar in front of her.

"Finally, I got you away from that royal fiend," he spat. "He's always keeping me from you."

Robin clenched her jaw. "W-What?" she strained. "Get out of my head!"

"We're more connected than you can imagine, Daughter," he laughed.

"What? N-no!"

"Oh yes. You are my daughter and we share the blood of Grima. You are the perfect vessel for our Lord. You need to return home where you belong and take on your role as a God."

"Stop!" Robin shouted. "Stop!"

"I must say, you are of little use while pregnant. However, I welcome another grandchild. I just wish you would have chosen a worthy Grimleal." He chuckled. "But, I suppose it's alright. Your baby carries the perfect mix of blood. The blood of the first exalt and the blood of Grima. The power in that mix is incredible. Let your father care for you and the children, Robin. Your pregnancy will be swift and painless. Grima will make it so."

"Damn you!" Robin shouted through her tears. "I'll destroy you!"

"That's just the shock. You'll come around, my dear."

Chrom threw open the door. Validar frowned.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "This isn't over," he said as his presence disappeared.

Robin sobbed as Chrom fell to his knees in front of her. Lucina sobbed behind him, but he couldn't tend to her yet. He stared at Robin with tense eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" he said.

"C-Chrom…" she stammered. "Validar...spoke to me."

"What? How?"

"In my head." Robin's breath hitched. "He told me he's my father...How else would he be able to do that? It has to be true!"

"Take a deep breath," Chrom said. "Give yourself a minute to calm down."

Robin nodded, and he tended to their screaming toddler. He snuggled her and reassured her until she was drowsy again. Robin watched as he covered her up and kissed her forehead. She bit back tears. _The blood of Grima,_ she thought. _My children have the blood of Grima._

Chrom helped Robin back into their bed. He held her as she leaned her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Validar can communicate with me in my mind," Robin said. "He claims we share the blood of Grima."

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"He says I'm the perfect human vessel for the Fell Dragon. I would doubt him, but there's no magic, dark or otherwise, powerful enough to communicate like he did with me. It must be from a higher power. He's trying to manipulate me, Chrom! He wants me to run to him. Validar is after me and our unborn child. Me as a vessel, and our baby as a mix of Fell Dragon and exalted blood."

"Gods…"

"He curses you, because he can't easily open a communication line when you're around. It seems our bonds are strong enough to shut him out. He must've been able to sneak in because being with child makes my mind more vulnerable than usual."

"I have no choice to but to stay with you. If Validar gets a hold of you or Lucina...it could be dire. This goes beyond our family. I can't leave you to be manipulated against your will into giving in to the Grimleal."

"This is not how I wanted my wish to be granted." Robin squeezed her eyes shut. "Damn it."

"He must not know the children from the future are related to us." Chrom sighed. "But he knows about our little ones. We stay here and fortify the grounds. I'll do everything in my power, Robin-"

"I know, love." Robin sighed with him. "I know."


	26. XXVI

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXVI.**

The months passed in the seclusion of the secondary castle. The campaign against the Grimleal dragged on, Chrom advising movements from afar. Robin put in her strategic sense as well, but he kept her from attending duties too taxing. Validar was still provoking, but he hadn't been able to communicate with Robin as he had that night. Robin's pregnancy had been painful, and she was confined to bed most of the day. She moved around to eat meals and play with her daughter, but she couldn't do much without becoming weak. She was amazed at how much Lucina had grown. She was able to walk around and talk in small sentences on her own, just in the time they had arrived at the castle.

Maribelle pushed Robin's dressed down after examining her. She brushed hair back from Robin's eyes and brought the blankets back over her.

"It won't be long now, darling." She smiled. "I'm sure you're ready."

Robin placed her hand at her midsection and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm _terrified_ , Maribelle."

"You'll be fine. Chrom and I will be with you, just like last time. I've sent for the midwife that delivered Lucina. Everything will be familiar to you to help relieve some of the stress."

"Thank you. What should I do in the meantime?"

"Plenty of rest. I'd also recommend a walk or two around the halls every day to stretch your back and legs. You'll start feeling some minor contractions soon. Don't hesitate to let me know so I can get something to help with it."

"Gods...how much longer do I have?"

"I'd say a week or two. Don't worry, the midwife will get here in time."

After dinner, Chrom accompanied Robin on a walk down the halls. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her steady as they gazed out the large windows overlooking the mountains and the setting sun. Robin felt the pain Maribelle had warned her about, and walked over to the window ledge and sat down. Chrom stood in front of her, his eyes wide.

"Are you….?" he whispered.

"No, I'm alright." Robin licked her lip. "He'll be born within a week or two, Maribelle says. But...I'm thinking more by the end of the week. We took a bet, whoever's right gets to pick the tea at our next teatime."

"Gods…"

"What's wrong, Chrom?" Robin chuckled. "Does becoming a dad again make you nervous?"

"I'm nervous about you going through another birth."

"So am I. But, as long as you're with me, I think I'll be okay."

"I've spoken with Maribelle on how I can support you during labor…" His face flushed, his hand behind his head. "I hope I can provide comfort for you."

"How sweet…" Robin smiled. "You'll do fine."

Robin stood again and they continued walking. She thought about Validar and what it meant to have the blood of the Fell Dragon. The campaign had dragged on. But, once she and Chrom returned to the front, he would go after her with full force. He had to be defeated, there was no way around it. She feared how far his manipulation would be able to go. She clenched her fists at the thought of him trying to contact her children.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked, noticing her stiffness. "Are you having a contraction?"

"No…" Robin shook her head. "I was just thinking…"

"That always gets you in trouble."

"I'm so sorry, Chrom…" She bit back tears. "I had no idea I was the daughter of Validar. I must've been some unsavory person before I met you. Now your children are in danger. I'm sorry...of all the things for you to worry about, it's the fact the exalt's bloodline shares that of Grima's. Perhaps you should've picked another woman to bear your children, but it's too late now."

"Robin, enough with this sort of talk!" Chrom furrowed his brows, his voice reflecting his upset. "You're not an unsavory person. I don't know what it means to share the blood of Grima. But, you're a beautiful and pure person, and it has not soured you. Look, our grown children are fine as well. It doesn't automatically make you evil, just as having exalted blood doesn't automatically make you righteous. You know the stories of my father as proof of that. Gods...you _have_ to do your best to relax your mind, my love. Your stresses are what make your pregnancies so difficult, and these sorts of thoughts are not helping. Especially not since you're practically in labor!"

"I don't feel well…" Robin sighed. "I'm sorry, Chrom. Do you see why I need you around? I can't rid myself of these thoughts alone."

"It's alright. Let's go back to the chambers and rest."


	27. XXVII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXVII.**

A few more days passed. The day after the midwife arrived, Robin went into labor in the early morning. It was proving lengthy, just as her previous, and the hours dragged on. She laid back, her gown covered in sweat as the pain drained the energy out of her. Her fears were at the forefront of her mind, but the intensity had toned down when Maribelle gave her a calming elixir. It didn't do much for the pain, but it helped quiet her thoughts. Chrom sat on the bed facing her. He dipped a cloth in ice water and ran it along her forehead. Maribelle mixed a tonic on the other side of the room, one to help give her the strength to get through the pain.

Robin grabbed his forearm as the water cooled her skin. She squeezed.

"Breathe, my love," he encouraged. "You're doing well."

She didn't _feel_ like she was doing well, but she took his word for it as she exhaled. She thought she was just stressed from being in thick of it, but at times, it felt more painful and agonizing than the first time. She brushed the thought away as the midwife checked on her.

"You still have a ways to go, my lady." She frowned. "If you keep progressing this way, you'll labor through the night and the child will be born in the morning."

"The _sun_ just went down." Robin sighed. "Damn it!"

"We'll keep giving you elixirs to help you through. Hopefully things will change during the night. If you need anything, or you feel a stark change, please let me know. I'll keep checking on you regularly."

"Thank you."

Maribelle walked up to her with a cup in hand. She held it to Robin's lips. "Drink. It'll help keep your strength up. I'm sorry, darling. You're in for the long haul."

Robin drank the elixir and scrunched her brows at a new wave of pain. Chrom brushed the hair away from her face and ran the cloth over her temples again. She shook her head and clutched his free hand.

"Why does this feel worse than last time?" she said, her voice hoarse. Chrom helped her take a sip of water.

Chrom frowned. He put the cloth back in the bin. "I'm going to step out to wash up, and when I come back, I'll massage your lower back and hips. Do you think that would help?"

Robin nodded. She smiled through her pain. "Gods...I have such a sweet husband."

"Anything to help you, my love. I'll be back." He rose and stepped out. Maribelle took his place on the bed. She took Robin's hand and brushed her fingers through her matted hair.

"Your breathing as I taught you," she said. "You may not think so, but you're handling it well."

Robin nodded. She stared at the ceiling. It felt like an eternity since Chrom had stepped out, but it had been less than two minutes. After a moment, all of her pain and discomfort faded. She scrunched her brows at the absence of her contractions.

"I told you Grima would make your pregnancy swift and painless…" Validar said in her mind. "Perhaps you'll listen now."

Robin's breath hitched. "N-no!" she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Accept Grima now, Daughter. I hate to see you suffer. Just say the words, and the child will be in your arms in an instant."

"No!"

"Come on, Robin. Grima is nothing to fear. Reject this offering and suffer the pain of childbirth until tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you...prolonging my labor?" Robin thought. Validar heard her.

"Grima likes to teach lessons to those who refuse his gracious offers. You've already been through this once, I'm surprised you'd refuse when this time is so much more agonizing."

"Get out!" Robin screamed at him in her mind. "Get out!"

"Fine. But, this isn't over. I look forward to meeting my grandchild."

The pain returned, and Robin lost the control she had over it. She began to cry into her hands, her sobs making the pain worse. She vaguely heard Maribelle pleading with her to control her breathing, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Chrom!" she shouted. "Chrom!"

Chrom opened the door and rushed to her side. He sat beside her in Maribelle's place.

"Breathe, Robin," he urged. "I'm here. It's alright."

He managed to calm her and help her get control over her pain again. He wiped the cloth on her face, wiping away the tears from her outburst. She stared at him, her hand holding her midsection.

"What happened?" He sighed with sympathy. "Did you forget I stepped out?"

She shook her head. "V-Val-"

He didn't let her finish. "Damn it! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I rejected his offers," she whispered.

"Gods...I'm so sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's not your fault."

Chrom squeezed her hand. "I won't step out again. We'll worry about that after Morgan's born. Are you ready for me to massage your hips?"

Robin nodded, her worries plaguing her.

The night passed and the sun rose without much change. Robin was starting to stress at the duration of the pain, and as time went on, her ability to cope with it was wearing thin. She was scared, but at the same time, determined to get through the pain without breaking down. Somehow Validar was watching her, and she wouldn't let him see her succumb to his manipulation. Noon passed by. Maribelle gave her another strength tonic.

"This is the strongest I can give you," Maribelle said. "You'll need it. It's time for the baby to be born. You're almost to the end, Robin. You'll make it through."

"You know I can be stuck at this stage for hours…" Robin sighed.

"Yes, but, there's light at the end the tunnel, darling. You'll be holding the baby by sundown."

Robin glanced to Chrom, who shrugged through his own thin layer of nervous sweat. He was being stretched thin, Robin knew, but he wouldn't speak a word of how he was feeling.

The hours passed. Robin exerted all her energy as the midwife sat at the foot of the bed. Maribelle was her side with her staff on Robin's body. Her stress was clear as her hands shook as she clutched the staff with popped veins. Chrom sat behind his wife and supported her weakening state, and each encouragement he gave her was advice he had to double back to himself. He was slick with sweat, partially from himself, partially from Robin. At one point, he thought he heard Lucina screaming outside the door, only to be hushed and taken away by a caretaker.

Finally, the shrill cry of a newborn filled the room. The midwife placed the baby on Robin's chest and Chrom held the screaming child in place.

"It's a boy," the midwife said. "Congratulations, my lady."

Robin felt the tears on her face as she ran her fingers though the baby's hair. "Morgan…" she whispered. Her shoulder dampened, and she saw Chrom's upset out of the corner of her eye. They shared tears of shock, awe, and relief together as they watched the child cry. Maribelle sniffled beside them and wiped her eyes.

Later on that night, Robin dozed as Chrom cuddled Morgan to his chest. Robin had insisted that Maribelle take a break for herself, despite the protests from her friend. Chrom and Robin wanted to check on Lucina, but they were both far too tired to let a bouncing toddler into the room. Though it was unspoken, they vowed to end Validar and Grima in their own way. Robin grimaced. She had been taken captive again, this time in the mind rather than in the physical. It was going to be a long road to recovery, but in the end, she imagined Validar screaming out in agony.


	28. XXVIII

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXVIII.**

A week passed since Morgan was born. Robin was confined to bed, Chrom at her side most of the day. He remembered when they argued the day after Lucina was born, and it still plagued him from time to time. He didn't want another repeat of that, and though he was with her, he still felt he couldn't make up for the way he acted after their daughter was born. He never voiced these thoughts, as Robin was weak and he didn't want to stress her while she recovered.

Robin held Morgan and smiled at him. Having a child had been hard on her both times, but she couldn't deny that her children meant the world to her. Even though pregnancy was painful, she loved the warmth she got from forming a bond with her children before they were born. That bond only strengthened when she got to hold them.

Chrom sat on the bed beside her, Lucina in his lap. The months had been stressful, and they still had to deal with Validar, but spending time with his family was a pleasure he found irreplaceable. He was glad he got to see Robin through her pregnancy, but it only made him upset that he wasn't able to do the same the first time. It was getting late, and Robin kissed their toddler goodnight and Chrom put her to bed. He returned and Robin placed the newly born in his arms. He sighed at the sleeping child.

"What's wrong, Chrom?" Robin asked. "There's something on that mind of yours."

"Being in the secondary castle has given us more privacy than I expected," he said. "I haven't attended a proper council in months."

"A break from the pomp and circumstance well deserved."

Chrom chuckled. Morgan yawned and opened his eyes, staring back at his father.

"The nobles will take to Morgan more than they will Lucina," Chrom said. He bit his lip.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. "Why? Because he's male?"

"No. It has nothing to do with her being female and him a male." He paused. "It has everything to do with the circumstances around when they were conceived. We were already married when you became pregnant with Morgan. But...Lucina...we hadn't married yet. We only married a few weeks before her birth. The nobles have noticed that, I guarantee you."

"What the hell does that matter?" Robin furrowed her brows. "We're a married, stable couple. I'm your wife, and I was your wife when both our children were born. I'm Queen of Ylisse, and they are the Princess and Prince with you as Exalt. We're the perfect fit for a royal family image. Lucina will likely take the throne, but I don't care. My children are equals."

"Yes, we both know that. I know you adore our children as much as I do. I couldn't imagine picking one over the other. But, the nobles aren't us. They don't see things the same way."

"I don't understand the way they think."

"I do, though I despise it." Chrom swallowed. "It doesn't matter that you were my wife when the children were born. What matters is whether or not you were my wife when they were conceived. Lucina is still considered illegitimate."

"Damn them!" Robin said. "It's not like I'm your mistress. We went went to bed together, we did so knowing we would be wed. Gods...I feel like my capture doesn't matter to them, because at that point I was nothing more than Chrom's pregnant whore."

Chrom grimaced, the words hurting his core. He shook his head. "My father did have a mistress that wasn't my mother. When I was a kid, I'd seen him in the halls with the mistress, doting on her as if she were his wife. My mother cried and cried, and the only thing that helped her was looking after her children. He had this mistress when my mother was expecting Lissa, I vaguely remember it. I remember an off-hand remark he said one day where he said he wished it was the mistress that was pregnant instead of her. It tore my mother apart. My father went to war after that and he never fathered any children with that mistress, thankfully.

"You know the worst part about it, Robin?" he continued. "That was acceptable. The nobles didn't have a problem with him treating my mother that way. He was king and kings can have as many women as they damn well please. And if he would've had a child with his mistress? Oh, an illegitimate child, it happens sometimes. The child would just be paraded around like it was my mother's all along. How disgusting is that? But, me, my fiancee becomes pregnant with my daughter before we have the chance to get married and I never hear the end of it."

Robin clenched her teeth. She frowned and watched Morgan flex his fingers. "I'm so sorry, Chrom. I feel so guilty about plaguing this with you. I don't understand castle life. I just try my best at my duties and hope it shines through. All I've ever wanted to do is love you as a lover should. We never meant to conceive a child, I know, but...I'm glad we did. I love Lucina, and I love Morgan. I'm thankful I have a husband as wonderful as you, I couldn't ask for a better father for my children. Maybe they'll never accept me, but I'll make damn sure they accept my children as descendants of the exalted line."

"No, when they accept my children, they'll accept my wife, who went through hell to bear me those children." Chrom sighed. "Robin, you are an incredible wife and mother. I couldn't ask for more from my family life. When I grew old enough to understand what my father did to my mother, I vowed to never treat my wife that way. I vowed to never take her for granted. I hate that you're struggling from this war on a personal level. I hate that Gangrel hurt you, that Validar is trying to manipulate you. I feel like failure as a husband. You've went through two painful pregnacies to bear my children. And, yet, I can't protect you from these fiends. Of course, I can't take away the discomfort of carrying a child, but all these other factors shouldn't have stressed you and made things more complicated. I'm sorry. I would never dictate to Naga and the Gods what blessings I do and don't deserve, but, if you never bear me another child, part of me would be thankful."

Robin wiped her tearful eyes. She ran her hand along Chom's shoulder. She traced the brand on his arm and sighed. "None of that is your fault, Chrom. Yes, it has been hard on me, but it's been hard on you as well. These fiends are putting you through hell, just as they are me. I know my pregnancies have been hard from firsthand experience, but I've seen how your worry over me drains the life out of you. Birth is excruciating, but I don't know if I could be the husband that has to watch his wife go through it. Yet, you were there, both times, at the shock of the midwife and nurses. Even Maribelle was surprised. It just goes to show how dedicated you are to our marriage and our family."

"I couldn't imagine _not_ being there, even if it stresses me to see your pain. The births of our children have been some of our most intimate moments as a couple, and I cherish being a part of that. Being able to hold a baby to my wife's chest the moment after they're born...Gods, I can't describe it. Those are some of the most precious moments of my life. And to think…" Chrom stiffened, tears in his eyes. "To think that our enemies have infiltrated that, or have tried to, cuts deep. It's not even about our differences as realms anymore, or even what entities we worship, it's about them manipulating my family and my marriage. My fight is personal now. I can't guarantee I won't rage on the battlefield, Robin. I'm sorry."

Robin ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his cheek. "I can't hold rage against you, because I'll likely be the same way. As a matter of fact, I _know_ I will be that way. I'm angry, Chrom. They infiltrated something so intimate and sacred to us. They will pay for it. Dearly."

Chrom leaned his head on hers. They watched Morgan until he began to sniffle. Robin took him in her arms and fed him. Afterward, Chrom put him in the bassinet and they went to bed together. It was in the dead of night when a frantic knock came to their door. Robin jostled, her heart pounding. Morgan began to cry at the sudden noise. Robin went to get up, but Chrom held her shoulder as a signal for her to stay in bed. He rose and leaned into the bassinet, cradling the baby in his arms. He walked over to the door and peered through the small hole at eye level. He grimaced and opened the door.

His daughter from the future was at the other side of the door. Her eyes were distressed and red, her face damp with sweat. She glanced to the crying baby in her father's arms and stiffened.

"Lucina!" Chrom exclaimed. "By the Gods, _what_ are you doing here?"

"Morgan's been severely injured," She said. "The Grimleal...they ambushed him. It was bizarre, they weren't fighting him at first, but they turned against him when he attacked. Aunt Lissa treated him and sterilized the wounds, but she said he should be brought here because Lady Maribelle would be able to handle his long term care, along with other healers here at the castle. I thought it best if I escorted him myself."

Chrom's heart throbbed, and the intensity at which it did pained him. The baby at his chest felt his raging heartbeat, and it only upset him more.

"He's here?" he asked.

Lucina nodded. "Yes, Father. In the clinic. I found Lady Maribelle first, and she's taking a look at him now."

"Okay...Okay…" Chrom panicked. He pushed the newborn into Lucina's arms. "Um...just...hold him until the caretaker arrives. I need to help your mother out of bed."


	29. XXIX

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXIX.**

Chrom and Robin sat at Morgan's bedside and watched him sleep. Robin dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, her sobs off and on throughout the night. She clutched Chrom's hand. Lucina had returned once the caretakers were able to look after the newborn. She couldn't hold back her upset when she heard her mother's cries through the door. She stood outside Morgan's room and cried, then wiped her face of it and entered with the most stoic look she could muster. Maribelle had worked on him throughout the night, and now she said it was best to let his body take in all that she had done to it. She left the family alone to have privacy.

The sunrise came through the windows. Robin leaned her head on Chrom's shoulder and dozed due to her exhaustion. She couldn't force herself to keep her eyes open. The stress of the news and the fact that she had recently given birth weren't working in her favor. Chrom reached across and grabbed Morgan's free hand, holding it gently in his. He bit his lip, realizing that it was the first time he had ever held his son's hand. After a while, Chrom insisted that Lucina go to his chambers and have a short rest. She hesitated, but her exhausted body convinced her to go.

In the early morning, Morgan stirred. Chrom stiffened and watched him open his eyes. Robin felt the change in his position and lifted her head. When she saw he was awake, she stood from her chair in her anxiety and wish to sit beside him on his bed. However, she jolted up too fast, and pain hit her abdomen. She winced and clutched her midsection. Chrom stood and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. He helped her as they sat together at the edge of his bed.

Morgan stared at them with half-lidded eyes. "M-Mother? F-Father?"

Robin smiled at him through her tears. "We're here, Morgan. You're safe."

"Mother…" Morgan winced. "I...I tried to use one of the strategies you taught me...but I just ended up botching it and...I could've hurt everyone…I'm sorry."

"Shhh…." Robin said. "It's alright. We're just thankful you're here with us. Focus on getting rest. We love you, Morgan."

"I've been born, right? Tell me, how cute am I?" Morgan chuckled.

"Yes, I had the baby last week. You're the most adorable son we could ask for. We're happy parents." Robin smiled.

"Well...at least this child will remember you, Father."

Chrom grimaced. "You remembered me. You'll get the rest of the memories back."

"It was just one memory. And, I don't have faith in that. The other Morgan...he'll be a better son than me. I'm just...a hollow space at your side."

"Stop that. Don't say such things. I love you, Morgan. I told Lucina this and I'll tell you: You are every bit my son as that newborn."

"Perhaps, but Lucina understands you so much better than me."

Chrom frowned. "Lucina only remembers more than you." He paused. "Do I...intimidate you?"

Morgan glanced away. He exhaled. "Maybe you don't try to be. But, you're the leader of Ylisse! An exalt! Lucina told me not to be upset if I can't wield Falchion because I'm always a son of Chrom. A son of Chrom? I don't even understand what that means. I can't just stop you during your day to ask you such a frivolous question...to ask who you are. Can you imagine what it felt like to be told I'm a prince? I'm supposed to be better than this! Is this how royalty acts? Like a big, clueless dolt?"

"Gods...I hoped that I would be approachable to my children. I don't want to be like _my_ father. Why won't you come to me? I'm your father, I want to be there for you, Morgan! I don't want you to see me as some hierarchical figure that you have to bow a knee to. Yes, I'm royalty, so you are as well. But...put all of that aside. I just want you to be my son. Not a prince, not Ylisse's exalted blood, nothing like that. Being Chrom's son means exactly that, nothing more, nothing less. There's no special ruleset with it. I know Lucina's filled your head with expectations and duty, but she needs to hear this too. Just be my family. There's nothing more you need to do."

Morgan stared at him. He frowned. "But...just by being your son, I am those things. I am a prince, I am royalty, and I am a potential heir to Ylisse's throne. I know in this timeline, none of that is relevant but…" He sighed. "When I woke from my amnesia, I found the brand on my arm. I thought I had been inked, so I tried to scrub it off, but it wouldn't budge. Then, I saw you fighting the Risen, with the exact same mark in the exact same spot. I thought perhaps it might explain some things if I talked to you, so I positioned myself closer to you so you'd notice me."

"The brand is a lot of things to a lot of different people. Most importantly, it shows that you are my son. You inherited that from me, Morgan. It's a blessing and a curse, but...I'm glad we share something together. You're just like your mother, you know that? I oftentimes wonder what you got from me."

Morgan sniffled. "Father...Gods...I love you. I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm just so clueless! When Lucina asked me about wielding Falchion, I thought there was something more I needed to do to please you. To prove my worth. I wanted to make you happy."

Chrom furrowed his brows. He cupped Morgan's cheek. "Hey, you make me happy just by being here. You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you, Morgan. You'll always be my son."

Morgan put his hand over the one at his cheek. "Thank you...Father."


	30. XXX

**Beneath the Threads**

 **XXX.**

When Morgan woke again, he saw his mother reading a book. He smiled and recognized it as one of her many tactical strategy books. He was in pain everywhere, but being with his family helped ease some of the ache, if not slightly provoke it with his relationship with his father. He loved his father, he truly did, but it was hard to for Morgan to find ground with him. It was a blessing, for when he woke as an amnesiac, he didn't even know whether or not he had a father. He just knew his mother. Happening upon his father without knowing it was a surprise, but Chrom's stature still intimidated him. He didn't know how to handle having such a genuine and high caliber figure as a parent. Robin was similar, but he knew her well, which made that image easier. He didn't know what to do about it, but it was always on his mind. He sighed.

Robin closed her book and smiled. "Hello, Morgan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Mother. It'll just take time to get better," he said. "Where's Father and Lucina?"

"Your father went to check on the children. Lucina left this morning to return to the front lines." Robin frowned and shook her head. "I tried to get her to stay...but, she was adamant."

"That's just like her. Never one to rest."

"Yes, it is. Even though it drives her mother mad with worry." Robin sighed. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Morgan stared at the ceiling. "Is Father coming back?"

"Of course. He's been with you all morning. He stayed with you while I fed the baby earlier, and I'm with you now. We haven't left your side." Robin paused. She held Morgan's hand. "Does he really intimidate you? You can be honest with me, Morgan. I've wanted to talk to you about this since yesterday."

"Yes, Mother." Morgan swallowed. "He...really does."

Robin furrowed her brows. "It hurts him to hear you say that. He doesn't mean to be. I know it's because you don't know him like you do me, and he's, well, _royalty_ , but he sees it as something he's done as a parent. He thinks he's done something to you to make you feel that way."

"He hasn't, Mother. He hasn't done anything ill to me...I just don't know how to approach him. I've seen how people stiffen when he comes around, when he gives orders. They don't want to wrong him. I heard him chastise Ricken one day when a few tents caught fire...and he was so stern."

"Gods…" Robin bit her lip. She hoped Chrom wasn't outside the door listening, she knew his words would crush him. "Morgan, you have a really twisted view of your father. If he knew, it would break his heart. He's stern when it's the right time to be. Leading an army and a Halidom is no easy task, and it requires him to present himself as strong and defined in his stance. People stiffen because it makes them nervous to be around their leader. The Shepherds don't treat him that way. They treat him as a normal person. If Ricken got chastised, then he must've had something to do with the fire."

"It doesn't make it any easier to approach him. I've often wondered how you two…"

"Got married?" Robin finished. "You're wondering how I fell in love with the person you think he is. But, really, he's the exact opposite. He's kind, Morgan. He cares about his family and his friends. He's attentive to what needs it most. Sometimes that means being stern. But, under all of that, he's a doting husband and father. Not to mention a big dork!"

Morgan shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him...I just don't know what to do."

"Give him a chance. He loves you to bits, you know. The night you were born, he held you in the rocking chair until dawn. He wouldn't put you in the bassinet to sleep, he was adamant you would be more comfortable being held in the hours after birth. He did the same with Lucina. You both fell asleep in his arms before you did mine."

"Alright, Mother. I'll do my best to get to know him better."

"Good. I know you'll both find it enjoyable."

They sat in the silence of the early morning. After a few minutes, the door opened. Chrom walked in, his arms full of random items. Robin shook her head and chuckled. She glanced to Morgan, who had a confused look on his face.

"Look out, there's a doting father on the loose!" Robin teased. She took some of the items from his arms.

"Hey! My son's sick. He _needs_ these," Chrom defended with light tone.

"Yes, I'm sure he needs a box of candies and a giant plush bear."

"Of course. And a book and a blanket and a cupcake."

"Gods, Chrom. Do you want to add cavities to his ailments?" Robin sighed. She smiled and placed the bear beside her son on the bed and handed him the box of candies.

Chrom set the other items on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Father." Morgan smiled. "Getting better a little at a time."

"Good. Take all the time you need." He paused. "I spoke with Lucina this morning. She recalled what happened from what she saw, but she didn't know exactly what happened to you. Are you feeling up to recalling it to us?"

"Yes…" Morgan bit his lip. "I was following tactic Mother taught me. I had found myself far from the group, and it was a strategy she taught me for when you found yourself alone and surrounded by enemies. It was working, until pain hit my head. There was voice calling out to me, a voice claiming to be my grandfather. It was distant...but it was there. It told me I was to serve Grima, and Grima was to be resurrected in a vessel. And that vessel was Mother. I was able to oust this presence, but once I had, I was ambushed. The next thing I remember was Lucina at my side on the way here."

" _No!_ " Robin exclaimed, tears on her cheeks. "No, no, no!"

Morgan glanced to Chrom. His heart sped. "F-Father?"

Chrom shook his head. "Morgan, that voice was that of Validar. He _is_ your mother's father, and they do have the blood of Grima. You and Lucina have a mix of exalted and Fell blood. It makes you more powerful than you realize. Validar must've found this in you, and has used your lineage to try and contact you. To manipulate you. It's a good thing you were able to oust him. He's contacted your mother in the same way. When we're ready to leave the castle, we are advancing towards him immediately. He needs to be dealt with. We cannot afford to have him seize control of anyone in our army for the interests of the Grimleal."

"Gods…" Morgan furrowed his brows. "He hasn't tried to contact Lucina...that I know of."

"No. She would've told me if he had." Chrom nodded. "It seems he can infiltrate only at certain time where the mind is susceptible. The more stressed you are, the more doubt you fell, the easier it is for him to contact you. It's easier for him to manipulate you into accepting Grima in this state. You're an amnesiac, so this makes you easy to target, since your mind can be clouded at times. When your mother was in labor, he was able to get through to her because of the stress she was under. The more determined you are in your motivations and actions, the less he will be able to control you. Familial bonds seem to have a role in it as well. He can't get through to your mother when I'm around."

"What do I do, Father?"

"There's nothing much you can do, other than reject his offers should he get through. Fight back at him until we are able to met him in battle. The best thing is to make sure you relieve yourself of doubts."

"I'm going to try my best. Will...you and Mother help me?"

"Of course. We'll always be at your side. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to us."


End file.
